While you were gone
by Ms.AnaMaria
Summary: Arnold is back for his junior year of high school, but so much has changed.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

**Author** **Notes:** I am not sure about the title yet so if anyone as any ideas let me know. Other then that it's my first fanfic please let me know what you think and if you want more. Also let me know if I have some spelling and grammar error, I checked but I am human. Oh last thing disclaimer, I don't own Hey Arnold xD

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Changes**

He looked up at the sky. Feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin and the thick city smell in his lungs. He could not believe that it had been five years since he had been back in Hillwood.

"Do you need help with that?"

"Huh?" said Arnold. Then his gaze met his father's, who was clearly talking about the box in his arms.

"Oh, no thanks Dad I got it, this is the last one."

"Great, now come inside it is hot and besides your grandma made milkshakes." Miles said while closing the trunk of the Packard.

Arnold and Miles made there way inside the Sunset Arms boarding house. Arnold set the box on the floor and followed his father to the kitchen. His mother was taking ice cream out of the refrigerator. Well his grandma was standing by the blender. His grandpa was sitting down at the dinner table already enjoying his tasty treat.

"Hello sweetie do you want a milkshake?" Stella asked with a warm smile.

"Yes please." Arnold replied.

Arnold sat next to his grandfather on the dining room table. Then Stella placed a large glass of chocolate shake in front of him.

"Thanks mom." Arnold said with a smile.

"It is great to have you all back." His grandpa said.

"We are glad to be back". Miles said with a beaming smile while taking the empty seat next to his son.

"Yes, we are very happy to be back and fortunate that the museum was so willing to hire us. However, coming back to Hillwood will be the best for Arnold. That way he can finish high school here and go to college." Stella said with a warm smile.

"Yes Hillwood High is a great school and I am sure you will see your old friends.. isn't that right Shortman?"

"Yes, grandpa it will be great to see everyone again. Actually I am going to call Gerald right now."

"Before you head off Shortman you will need this." His grandfather took out a white box with a bow on it.

"A cell phone?" Arnold said.

"Yes everyone has one now. A lot has changed since you left Shortman. I have a feeling if you want to talk to your friends you will need this." replied grandpa.

"Thank you grandpa, I will be upstairs."

Once in his room Arnold turned on the phone, as he waited for the phone to load he looked around his childhood room. Grandpa was right a lot has changed. Once the phone was on he dialed Gerald's number since he still remembered it.

"Hello?" A deep voice said on the other line.

"Hey, is Gerald there?"

"Who is this?"

"Arnold."

"Arnold? This is . Gerald is not here right now."

"Oh sorry, could you give him a message from me?"

"Or I can give you his cell phone number and you can contact him from there. This is the landline and kids never use that any more."

"Oh sorry, I am still getting use to things. His cell phone number would be great!"

After gave Arnold Gerald's cell phone number he immediately called him.

"Hello?" A less deep but yet confused voice said on the other end of the line.

"Gerald? This is Arnold."

"Arnold, hey man. How is San Lorenzo?

"It was great, but I'm back in Hillwood."

"Your back!" Gerald replied with excitement. "He is back?" Arnold heard a small female voice on the other end say.

"Yes, I am sorry if I am interrupting something I just wanted to know if we could hang out?"

"Oh ya sure man. I am at Phoebe's place. I can be at your place in thirty minutes and we can shoot some hoops in the park."

"Sounds great."

When Arnold got off the phone with Gerald he looked around at the boxes in his room. There was still plenty of unpacking to do but he would save that for later. He went through a box and grabbed a white T-shirt, some black basketball shorts and his black tennis shoes. He quickly looked in the mirror. He was almost his father's height of six feet. His time working in the jungle turned his slim body more tone and muscular. He no longer wore the small blue hat however, his hair was still wild.

Arnold made his way downstairs just as there was a knock at the door. When he opened the door all the animals ran out. Gerald dodged all the animals well holding a basketball. Everything still seems the same Arnold thought with a smile on his face.

"Hey Arnold!"

"Hey Gerald." Then the two exchanged their signature handshake.

Gerald was only a little taller than Arnold, his hair was not as high as it was before and he looked like he was in shape from all the sports that he played at the Hillwood high. He was wearing black and red tennis shoes, black basketball shorts and a red jersey with the number thirty-three on it.

The two old friends started talking while walking towards the park.

"It is great to have you back man." Gerald said.

"It is great to be back."

"Will you be going to Hillwood High?"

"Yes, my parents wanted me to come back to finish high school here in the states and then get into a good college."

"Well according to Phoebe colleges always look at your grades from your junior year, so I guess you are right on time."

"I guess so. So how is Phoebe? It was hard to talk to you in San Lorenzo since it was hard to get a good signal."

Gerald laughed. "Ya man sometimes I didn't know if it was you talking or the monkeys on the trees."

Arnold laughed. "Yes reception was awful."

"Phoebe is doing well, we are still going strong since freshman year." Gerald said with a smile.

"That's great man, how is everyone else? Does the whole gang still hang out together?"

Gerald laughed. "Ya Simmon's fourth grade class does hang out together sometimes. But only because we are forced because of tradition."

Arnold looked confused "What do you mean?"

Well some of us are still close and hang out together. But a few years ago...umm something happened and we started this tradition of the whole fourth grade class hanging out one day together."

"What happen?" Arnold asked.

"Ummm well… 's was murdered."

"What?!" "How? "Why" Arnold said in amazement.

Gerald let out a large sigh "Well he was already out of the closet by then…and he was protesting for marriage equality." Gerald stopped, Arnold could tell that the situation affected him however, Gerald he continued with the story." One of those right wing people I guess we're not okay with the protest and started shooting at the crowd. He died in the hospital two days later." Gerald said softly.

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Ya it was hard for everyone. He was strange but he was a good teacher and he made everyone feel like they can do anything."

The two friends had a moment of silence. Arnold was deep in thought he could not believe that was gone or the traumatic event that took place. Gerald was right was a great teacher. But why was it that Gerald said that everyone was forced to hang out? Arnold thought to himself.

Arnold quickly asked, "Then why do you say everyone is _forced_ to hang out, wouldn't you want to see everyone again?"

"I mean because it makes it hard for us to move on. But we have all grown up and matured from that situation. So when Eugene came out we all accepted him and were very happy. That made things easier for him at school."

Arnold smiled. "How is everyone else." Arnold really wanted to hear how a certain blonde was doing.

"Lila and Stinky are still together."

"Lila and Stinky?" Arnold said with a puzzled look.

Gerald laughed. "Ya, they have been together all most as long as Phoebe and I have. Harold is with Patty now since things didn't work out with him and Rhonda. After dating Harold and Sid I think Rhonda wanted something less complicated because last thing I heard she has been hanging out with Curly all summer."

"Rhonda and Curly?" Arnold said with a confused look.

Gerald laughed. "Ya thats what I thought to, but my man Fuzzy Slippers said that they have gotten really close this summer." Gerald said with a chuckle.

"Nadine does the morning announcements and..." Gerald was interrupted by someone calling his name. Both friends looked at the young man that was walking towards them.

"Hey Gerald." Ar..Arnold is that you?

"Hey Sid." Gerald replied.

Arnold looked at Sid. He was around 5'7 and slim. He still wore his backwards hat and his hair looked longer but still greasy. He was dressed nice and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Sid, ya its me Arnold."

"Wow, it's great to see you man, can't wait to catch up with you." He then turned his attention to Gerald. "Don't forget we are meeting at the usual spot in the morning before school…bye" He said quietly before dashing past them.

"All right bye man" Gerald said loud enough so he could hear him.

The two young men were now walking into the park when Arnold asked.

"What was that about?"

"It is just a spot where we meet up in the morning."

"No I mean Sid and the flowers he looks.."

Gerald interrupted "In love?"

"Umm...I guess, you can say that."

"I am just playing...I don't think he is in love. He has just been chasing that girl for months." Gerald said well rolling his eyes.

"Who" Arnold asked.

"Helga"

"Hel..Helga! Sid is trying to date Helga?!" Arnold froze.

"Ya. Are we going to play?' Gerald said will motioning towards the ball in Arnold's hands.

"Oh sorry." Arnold started dribbling the ball.

The two friends continued talking as they played.

"So does Helga like him." Arnold said while missing his shot.

"Doesn't seem like it, but he does seem to be wearing her down. Sid can be very persistent." Gerald replied as his basket went in.

Arnold couldn't picture Helga with Sid. He could not imagine that Sid could put up with Helga's mood swings.

"Do you still like her?" Gerald said well taking the ball away breaking his best friend from his thoughts.

"I don't know, I still care about her and we were dating before I left even if it was in secret. But, I think I really hurt her when I left." Gerald's facial expression changed as Arnold said that.

"Gerald you okay, you look like you just saw a ghost." Arnold said.

Gerald shook his head "Oh nothing man sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya lets just play."

* * *

After the park the two friends decided to go to Slausen's for some ice cream. They sat down at the booth and were looking at the menu when a cheerful voice caught their attention.

"Hey Gerald."

"Ar..Arnold is that you?"

At first Arnold did not know who this girl was. Her curly hair was a little passed her shoulders, it was a dark red like the color of wine. She was slim but athletic looking. She was wearing red Vans with dark skinny jeans and a red crop top with a large butterfly on it.

"Hey Nadine." Gerald said. Clearly trying to help his friend out.

"Nadine, wow I did not recognize you." Arnold said.

Nadine laughed. "Yes its the hair, but Patrick loves it."

"Nadine here is our table." A young man with brown hair and glasses waved over to her.

"Well it was nice to see you again Arnold. I am sure I will see you in school."

"Ya bye Nadine." With that the red head was gone sitting in her appropriate table.

"Who is Patrick?"

Gerald laughed. "You knew him as Peapod kid"

Arnold looked stunned "Thats Peapod kid?" Arnold looked again at the table where Patrick had his arm around Nadine. Wow so much has changed around here Arnold thought.

Then the waitress came and got there order. Gerald ordered a Banana split and Arnold ordered and Ice cream sundae.

"Gerald I feel like so much has changed around here." Arnold stated.

Gerald chuckled "Well man you have been gone for five years."

"Yes, but I did not know that so much could change in such a short period of time." Arnold replied.

"Wait till you go to school tomorrow, you still have to see everyone else." Gerald said.

With that the waitress brought their desserts. Gerald started eating his right away. Arnold however, was deep in thought. Everyone else… I wonder if Helga had changed so much. He wanted to mention her again to Gerald but did not know if he should. From the way Gerald looked at him when he mention her earlier and then changed the conversation he was afraid he did something wrong.

"Hey Arnold is something wrong with your sundae?" Gerald asked.

"Uh..oh no.. It's just." With that Arnold was interrupted.

"Hey Gerald."

"Hey Michael"

"Thanks again for helping out this summer. If you ever need a part-time during the school year, you have my number."

"Thanks Man, this is my best friend Arnold." Gerald said well motioning towards Arnold.

"Arnold?" Michael said well shaking Arnold's hand.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Michael asked to no one in particular.

"I am not sure, I do not believe we met." said Arnold.

Michael studied him one more time, his eyes widening as if he realized who he was. Then he quickly shook off the shocked expression and and smiled.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Arnold, hope you boys enjoy your desserts." Then he turned to Gerald. "Remember my offer Gerald, have a great night guys."

"Goodnight Michael." Gerald said as Michael walked away.

"Who is that." asked Arnold.

"That's Michael. I worked at his restaurant this summer, they sell some great food there."

"Oh he seem like he knew me."

"Maybe because he is Olga Pataki's fiancé."

Arnold chuckled remembering how Helga never got along with her sister. "Well I bet Helga is trying to make sure this one is not a scam artist like the last one." Gerald gave him a questioning look.

Arnold stopped laughing and said, "I just remember how Helga's relationship is with her sister, that's all." Arnold said well taking a bite out of his sundae.

"Well she lives with her sister and Michael now and they really get along."

"What? I mean that's great. When did that happen?"

"A few years ago, well anyways man the wedding is the first week of December. Phoebe and I are going."

Arnold knew that the situation between Helga and her parents was difficult to say the least. But he wondered what happen to make her move out.

"That sounds great man."

"Ya I am sure you will be..." Gerald was interrupted by a buzzing sound.

Gerald took out his phone. "Aw man it's getting late, I told my mom I would be back before dinner and I am late."

"No problem I will see you tomorrow." said Arnold.

Gerald left some cash on the table and said. "I can't take the bus with you tomorrow so I will just meet you at the school."

"Okay see you tomorrow Gerald." They did there hand shake and Gerald left.

Once Arnold was done he paid the tab and started walking home. He could not believe how much had changed. His fourth grade teacher was murdered, his friends seem to be either together or different. Even Gerald seemed different like he was keeping something from him. From all the thoughts he had that day there was one that really stuck out to him.. Helga. She was talking to Sid now and could possibly date him. She moved out of her parents house and lives with her sister..what happen Arnold thought. However, out of all the questions he was dying to ask Helga he really wanted to ask her why she never wrote to him.

Arnold laid on his bed before going to sleep. His thoughts were consumed with the blonde that he had his first kiss with. That kiss still lingered in his mind. No matter how much time had past Arnold always thought of Helga. Could she still look the same, he wondered. Her pink bow, beautiful blue eyes and that scowl that she had to hide her soft and kind nature. With those thoughts Arnold drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author** **Notes:** Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Who's this girl?

**Author** **Notes:** If anyone wants to be a Beta Reader for this story please let me know. Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Hey Arnold, I just miss the 90s. XD

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Who's this girl?**

HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD!

Arnold's alarm filled the room. He turned over and shut it off. At first he did not know where he was then he realized as he jumped out of bed. "It's the first day of Junior year!" Arnold rushed down to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean his face. Then, he rushed back up to his room and put on some tennis shoes, a pair of dark wash jeans and a red shirt. As he ran down towards the kitchen to get breakfast his grandpa said, "Hey Shortman where's the fire?'

"Oh sorry Grandpa, I guess I am excited for my first day."

His grandfather chuckled.

"Eat up Kimba you will need all your strength today to take down the Evil Professor Z."

"Thanks grandma."

"Your parents had to go in early to work but they wish they could be here. But I can take you to school if you want?"

"Thanks grandpa, that sounds great."

* * *

Arnold's grandfather dropped him off in the front of the high school. Arnold was amazed at how big the school was. This was no longer P.S 118. This school was huge and he was surrounded by students. He wondered if he was going to be able to find Gerald. Just as he pulled out his phone to text him a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Hey man you are earlier then I expected." said Gerald while walking away from his father's car.

"Ya my grandpa gave me a ride."

"Great so you can hang out a bit before class." Gerald said well walking inside the building with Arnold in tow.

"I have to stop by my locker and check it out. Did you get a small paper in the mail?"

"Yes." Arnold said well pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to Gerald.

"Great." So your locker is number 2005 and your first period is room 308. My locker is only a few down from yours and my first period is room 308 too."

They stopped in front of a locker. "So this is my locker." Gerald said as he opened it.

"Gerald this is great I hope we have a lot of classes together."

"Ya me too, let me show you were yours is." said Gerald well closing his locker.

Three lockers down and on the same row was Arnold's locker.

"Okay, so this is the combination." He pointed to three numbers that were written on the small paper that arrived in Arnold's mail box.

Arnold opened it and started to put his books inside. Gerald turned towards the lockers across the hall but still visible.

"Oh great looks like Phoebe's locker is close too." Gerald said as he waved towards the petite Asian girl.

Arnold turn toward the direction that he was looking. He saw Phoebe with her small frame of around five feet. Her hair was longer and put in a half up half down hairstyle. She was wearing white jeans and a dark blue top that was covered by a blue jean jacket. She seem to be talking to a girl that Arnold did not know. Since the girl's locker was open Arnold only saw her lower body and long blonde hair. All he could tell about the girl was that she has long legs and was wearing dark skin-tight purple legging.

"Let's go meet with the gang, they will catch up with us." Gerald said.

Before Arnold could get a better look at the girl Gerald was off. Arnold closed his locker and followed Gerald.

They approached some chairs under a tree where Nadine, Patrick and Sid were sitting. Arnold scanned the rest of the faces. Harold was still overweight but he seemed like he put on some muscle. He was sitting with Patty who still had a strong yet soft demeanor about her.

"Arnold, is that you darling."

Arnold already knew who the tall raven hair girl was.

"Hey Rhonda."

"We are so glad to have you back darling."

Arnold scanned her appearance she was tall and a little on the flat chested side. Her hair was long and cut in layers. She was wearing a red Michael Kors sundress with Valentino sandals.

"Thanks Rhonda, I am glad to be back." Arnold said.

A young man that shorter than her stood next to her with some designer Calvin Klein glasses and modern hair cut. Arnold had to do a double take to realize that was Curly.

As Harold came up from where he was sitting and started talking to Curly. Phoebe and her friend with the purple legging starting walking towards him. Phoebe was ahead of her with a smile on her face. "Arnold" she said while pulling him down for a hug. Well hugging Phoebe Arnold was distracted by the blonde girl that stood a few paces in front of him. He could not help but look at her, who is she he thought.

"We have really missed you." Phoebe said after letting him go.

Arnold turned his attention to Phoebe. "I have missed you guys too."

She smiled and stepped aside towards Gerald as if letting the blonde mystery girl have a chance to say hello. As she took a few steps towards him he realized that she seemed nervous. However, Arnold did not understand why he didn't even know who she was.

"He..hey Football head"

Arnold's eyes widen in shock, "Hel..Helga?!"

For a moment Arnold stood frozen just taking in her appearance. She was curvy yet athletic. She was wearing a white body suit and purple high waisted legging that really showed off how curvy her body was. She must have gotten that from her father's side of the family Arnold thought. Her long blonde hair was wavy and half way down her back. Since she no longer had a unibrow, her piercing blue eyes were more noticeable.

Clearly Helga was feeling uncomfortable by Arnold's excessive staring. So Gerald put his arm on his friend's shoulder "Hey you okay man?" Gerald said with concern. This snapped Arnold out of his daydream. "Oh ya I am great…" Arnold looked back at Helga who was looking around, she seem to be trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Sorry Helga its just..." Arnold was interrupted by a high pitch voice.

"Arnold, I am ever so happy to see you." Lila said well giving Arnold a hug.

Arnold looked at Lila. She was around Helga's height, slim but developed. She was wearing a green skirt and a white strapless top and sandals. In her hands was a large black jacket. Next to her was a young man that was much taller than Arnold. He was wearing blue jeans and a olive color shirt and matching colored shoes.

"Arnold we are so happy you are back." He said in his country jargon.

"Lila and Stinky, I am so happy to see you too."

Lila smiled and then turned to Helga. She handed her the black jacket that was in her hands. Helga said thank you and quickly put it on. The large jacket seemed like it was Stinky's the way it consumed her small frame. Therefore, you could not see her curves. I guess that was the point.

Lila continued to talk to Helga. "I told that I wanted to see your first after school rehearsal. She said that I can always come."

"That's great I would love to have you there" Helga said with a smile.

Arnold was shocked were they friends he thought.

"You guys are friends?" Arnold asked.

Lila giggled and Helga just smiled.

"Why yes of course we are friends Arnold." Lila responded. Before Arnold could ask how that happen the bell rang.

Sid appeared out of nowhere as if he was listening to the conversation. "Hey Helga can I walk you to class?"

"I have dance class for first, so I am going with Lila." Helga then looked at Lila like if there was something only the two of them understood.

"Yes, she is walking with me today." Lila said with a warm smile before walking away.

"Maybe next time" Helga said well walking away with Stinky and Lila.

Helga is in dance? Then Arnold remembered the pictures that Sid took of Helga when they were kids. Oh that's right, it makes sense now, Arnold thought to himself. As he watched her walk away Arnold became deep in thought. Wow Helga has really changed..she looks…

"Hey man" Gerald's voice brought his attention back to what was happening behind him. "I am going to walk Phoebe to class do you want to come with?"

"No thanks Gerald I think I can figure it out."

"All right man don't forget it's building three." He said well walking a way with one arm on Phoebe's shoulder.

* * *

Arnold was making his way around the school when he realized he was lost. There were so many students and all the buildings looked the same. Then suddenly the second bell rang. He was late. Where is building three? he thought.

"Arnold, I thought you would be in class."

"Lila I can't seem to find building three. Arnold responded.

She looked at the small piece of paper in his hand. "Room 308, I can take you my class is room 310. I am just down the hallway."

"Shouldn't you be in class by now?" Arnold asked.

"Well it is the first day so it doesn't matter if you are late. Plus I had to talk to Helga about something."

Arnold continued to follow her. "Hey can I ask you something?" Arnold said.

"Why yes of course Arnold, what is on your mind?"

"When did you and Helga become friends?" Arnold asked.

Lila chuckled "Well in ninth grade we all went out to a party. This guy spiked my drink and I didn't know. He was trying to take advantage of me. However, Helga noticed and threaten him. I guess it ever so scared him off. She then took me home and made sure I was okay. Helga saved my life that night. Then we started hanging out and we got closer I saw how ever so kind she really is. She is a true friend." Lila said smiling.

"Wow that is amazing Lila, I am glad that she was there for you."

"Yes, I am glad too. You know Arnold their are some experiences that are ever so personal to people and they should be told by that person. This was my story to tell. If you ask Helga she will not even tell you. She always says that is something I should tell. Out of respect for me." Lila said still smiling.

"Yes, I understand." Arnold said smiling also.

"Here we are 308, see you around Arnold." Lila said while heading toward her class.

"Thanks Lila." Arnold said.

* * *

 **Author** **Notes:** Wise words from Lila? I wonder... Please review.

 **;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing, nothing at all

**Author** **Notes:** I am changing the title of the story. I just feel like the new title fits better, but you tell me. Also, I know its a slow start but it get better.

I don't own Hey Arnold, Nick and Craig have ALL those rights ;)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Nothing, nothing at all**

Arnold went inside his class and took the empty seat by Gerald.

"What happen to you man." Gerald whispered.

"I got lost." Arnold responded.

"Well be glad this is just Photography class." Gerald said with a snicker.

The teacher's voice interrupted their conversation.

A few minutes before class was over the teacher passed out each student's schedule. The class became engrossed with conversation as the students were comparing schedules and laughing at each others teachers.

Gerald took a picture of his schedule and began typing on his phone.

"Phoebe just sent me her schedule, looks like we have a few classes together this year."Gerald said well smiling at his phone.

"Yeah, it looks like I only have one other class with you." Arnold said well comparing papers.

"Looks like it, but hey we have lunch together." Gerald said with a smile.

"Yes, that will be great." Arnold responded.

The bell rang and the students made their way out of the class and into the hallway. Gerald and Arnold stopped at their lockers.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to your next class. I don't want you to get lost again." Gerald said with a chuckle.

"No I am sure I can figure it out." Arnold replied.

Then suddenly Phoebe appeared next to Gerald.

"Are you ready to go?" She said to Gerald.

"Ya I am just trying to make sure Arnold won't get lost again." Gerald said teasingly.

"I am fine Gerald." Arnold responded a little irritated from his friends teasing.

"What is your next class?" Phoebe asked

"English with ." Arnold responded.

"Oh Helga has the same class, you guys can go together so you won't get lost." Phoebe said.

Arnold's eyes widen. "Sure." He said eagerly.

Phoebe then went to the lockers across from them. Arnold watched her and then thought, oh ya the girl from earlier was Helga. Wow are lockers are this close.

"Hey man are you going to be okay with Helga." Gerald said in a teasing manner.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Arnold asked.

Gerald laughed. "Man from the way you looked at her this morning, I just have to make sure."

Arnold's cheeks redden. But before he could respond Phoebe was back with Helga by her side.

"Thanks Helga we will see you around." Phoebe said well leaving. Gerald just smiled at his best friend and walked away.

"So I hear you need an escort?" Helga said.

Arnold smiled. "I didn't know you provided those kinds of services?"

Her face redden and she looked surprised by his comment. "Hey football head since when do you talk like that?"

"Well I have changed Helga."

"I can see that, but I hope not too much." She said with one shoulder leaning on the lockers as she was checking him out.

At that moment Arnold realized that she changed. She was wearing some light denim skinny jeans that were folded around the ankles, a white V-neck shirt and some white Converse and pink laces. Her hair was still down and wavy. She wore her signature pink bow as a bracelet on her left hand. Arnold could not help but noticed that she seemed more relax. After taking in her appearance he responded to her. "I hope I can say the same about you." As he continued to stare in her blue eyes.

The two looked into eachothers eyes in silence until something caught Helga's attention.

She broke the moment of silence and said, "This morning I was wearing my dance clothes, some people are not use to seeing me like that but it is still not polite to stare."

"Oh sorry about that." Arnold said well a small blush appeared on his face.

Helga smiled. "Its okay Football head, now let's get going before we are late."

Arnold followed Helga to the class. Just as the bell rang they sat in the two empty seats, with Arnold sitting behind Helga.

As the teacher talked Arnold could not help but get a whiff of Helga's hair. Vanilla, just like he remembered it he thought. Arnold smiled as thoughts of Helga from the 6th grade consumed his mind.

"Arnold, Arnold, Football head!"

"Huh?" Arnold said quietly.

Helga had a confused look on her face.

"Where did you go? The teacher is done explaining the requirements of the class and he said we can talk the last few minutes since its the first day."

"Oh..right requirement.. talk..right?'

Helga raised one of her eyebrows. "Can I see your schedule?"

Arnold took out the folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She took a picture of it with her cell phone and started typing something.

"What are you doing?"

"I am adding your schedule to the chat. You were the only one missing."

"What chat?"

"Its a group chat for everyone in Simmon's fourth grade class." She stopped suddenly and looked up at him. "Ar..Arnold do you know about..Simmons?"

"Yes, Gerald told me" Arnold replied.

"Oh" she said while looking down and typing on her phone again. Clearly trying to make it seem like the situation did not affect her. Arnold did not want to push her since he could see it affected her just like it affected the rest of their classmates. She spoke suddenly, well still looking down at the phone.

"He was a good teacher..a _special_ teacher." She said with a smile.

Arnold smiled back "Yes, he was."

"Well anyways Football head the chat is a group chat that we are all involved in. We can talk to each other about whatever is going on and make plans as a group. Rhonda is the admin so you have to ask her to join. But I added your schedule now so if you have a class with any of them they will know. And they can help you so you won't get lost again." She then looked at the piece of paper in front of her "it looks like I have next period with you, lunch and last period also. I guess, I will be seeing you around Football Head."

Arnold looked at her schedule. "I guess so. Wait how did you know I got lost?"

Helga smiled, "Lila wrote on the chat. She said you might need some help finding your way around."

With that the bell rang. All the students gathered their belonging and made there way to the hallway.

"Let's get our history books out of our lockers." Helga said.

"Sure."

Arnold made his way to his locker and looked over at Helga. Their lockers were so close that he could see her perfectly. He smiled to himself. So far there was no bullying, no spitballs and no name calling. Expect the occasional Football Head name calling but by now it was more like a sweet pet name.

"Hey man, you need to stop looking at that girl like that." Gerald said.

"Huh.. oh...Gerald, I just can't believe how much she changed."

"Ya she has grown up man. Like all of us" Gerald replied well rolling his eye but Arnold did not notice since he was till looking at Helga.

"No not just physically, I mean she has not bullied me or anyone and she.."Arnold was interrupted by Gerald's laugh.

"Man I forgot how long you have been gone. Pataki has not bullied anyone since middle school."

"Middle school?" What made her change Arnold thought as he glanced back over to Helga. That is when he noticed Sid talking to her. Suddenly Arnold's expression changed, he looked tense and upset.

"You okay man?" Gerald ask. Well looking at his best friend.

"Ya" Arnold said, well still looking at Helga. "Is Sid ever going to leave her alone?"

Before Gerald could reply Arnold closed his locker and made his way towards Helga. He walked in to the conversation and heard Sid say.

"How about this Saturday?"

Before she gave her reply she looked at Arnold who stood next to her. She smiled at him. Then turned back to Sid.

"I had a great time with you last night Sid. But unfortunately, I can not hang out with you Saturday. I am helping my sister with wedding stuff." She said in a friendly tone.

Sid glared at Arnold and then looked again at Helga. With a smile on his face he said.

"What about Sunday."

Helga looked like she was not ready for him to ask her that. "Um..Sunday..well..." Arnold interrupted her.

"Sunday she is hanging out with me, I asked if she can show me new places around the city." Arnold said.

Sid and Helga both looked at Arnold. But quickly without missing a step Helga replied to Arnold's comment. "Ya, I am hanging out with Arnold that day."

Her comment caused Arnold to smile. Sid then glared at Arnold again. He turned his attention to Helga but soften his face.

"Helga, do not forget that he broke your heart" he put his arm on her shoulder and continued speaking. "Don't let him do it again."

Helga lowered her gaze, she seemed like she was about to cry. "I won't." she said softly.

With that Sid gave her a nod and glared at Arnold one last time before walking away.

"We should get to class." Helga said as she closed her locker and started walking away.

"Helga wait." She turned around and looked up at him. Her expression changed she seemed sadden. By now the hallway was practically empty.

"Helga.. I have been meaning to talk to you about how.. we ended things. I never.." Arnold was then interrupted by the bell.

"We are late, lets go." Helga said sharply.

Arnold slowly followed her to the classroom. He could not talk to Helga again after class. She left quickly and without a word and was not by her locker after class either. However, with Arnold's optimistic personality, he knew he had lunch with her. So she would be around., he just had to find her.

"Hey man you ready" Gerald said. Arnold nodded and made his way to the cafeteria. Before entering he saw Helga talking to Curly. Then Rhonda came by and hugged Helga. How strange Arnold thought were they all close now? Arnold could not help but wonder who is this girl, she was not the Helga that he once knew.

When Gerald and Arnold were sitting down with their lunch Arnold asked. "Hey Gerald, are Curly and Helga close?"

"Ya, they are good friends."

"Since when?'

Gerald looked uncomfortable. "Since you left."

"Oh and Rhonda, are they friends too?'

Gerald laughed, "Ya they are. But I don't know why. They suddenly just started getting along in high school, that is when Helga changed."

"Changed? How?" Arnold asked.

Gerald laughed. "Man you have been looking at that girl all day, I am sure you can tell me how she changed."

Arnold looked over at Helga who made her way into the Cafeteria with Curly and Rhonda. "She dresses different.. more girly yet still has bit of the old Helga. Her hair is different.. I don't know she just seems different. Arnold said not knowing if Gerald was actually asking him to answer his own question.

"She seems more confident." Gerald said.

"Huh..?"Arnold said well looking back at his best friend for the first time.

"What is different is that she is confident." Gerald said well taking a bite of his burger.

"Gerald how is it that you know so much about Helga?" Arnold asked.

Before he could reply he was interrupted by Phoebe who sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Hey babe." Gerald said well giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Gerald, I don't know if Helga is going to eat with us today. I think she might stay with Curly." said Phoebe

"Helga usually eats with you guys?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, we all hang out together. But she is also very close to Curly so sometimes she eats with him." Phoebe replied.

"To answer your earlier question man, I know so much about her because I hang out with her and I am dating Phoebe. Gerald said.

Phoebe gave her boyfriend a puzzled expression.

"Arnold asked how I know so much about Helga." Gerald told his girlfriend.

Phoebe giggled. "These two have become good friends, it took awhile, but I think they did it for me." She said well looking at Gerald.

Gerald smiled. "I would do anything for you babe. He then turned toward Arnold, "but Pataki is not that bad once you know her."

"It seems likes she gets along with everyone now." Arnold responded.

Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other, they both seemed like they knew something and but could not or would not tell Arnold.

Arnold caught their glances towards each other and asked."What is going on?" he asked a little irritated.

"Look man a few years ago..." before Gerald could continue Phoebe placed her hand on Gerald shoulder and gave him a look. Gerald immediately stopped talking and nodded.

Arnold was about to press them further, when Helga put her lunch tray next to his. As she was sitting down she said "Sorry I'm late guys, what did I miss?"

Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other and then at Arnold. Their silent expressions looked as if they were pleading Arnold not to say anything. Arnold did not know what was going on. What was the big mystery about Helga that he could not know about.

Helga looked at the couple and then back at Arnold with a puzzled expression. "What's going on Football head?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Arnold replied.

* * *

 **Author** **Notes:** Hey guys please review and let me know if you want to hear more of this story. I do have the next chapter ready. Also, if anyone wants to do some FanArt for this story I would love that! I would be so honored (:

Please Review!

;)


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious Girl

**Author** **Notes:**

Thank you for the Reviews, especially BG1. You made my day(:

Just in case you were wondering...I don't own Hey Arnold. But if I did I would have my own "Hey Arnold Network" and everyones work on would just play on repeat ;)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: Mysterious Girl**

As the bell rang for the last period, Arnold watched Helga walk to her locker.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald's voice broke Arnolds gaze.

"Hey Gerald, what's up?

"I am going to walk Phoebe home, but after Harold wanted to know if you and I wanted to play two on two in the park with him and Stinky."

Arnold looked over to Helga who was talking to Phoebe by her locker. "Yeah, that sounds great maybe I can walk Helga home."

Gerald looked over at the girls and rolled his eyes. "Arnold you just got back man. Maybe you should give her some space."

Arnold looked puzzled from his best friends comment. "Why would you say that?"

Before Gerald could answer Phoebe was by his side.

"Hey are you ready?" She said with a sweet smile.

Gerald smiled at his girlfriend and then looked at Arnold. "I will see you at the park in an hour. I will text Harold. Come on babe." Gerald said will handing his hand out to Phoebe. She blushed and took it and waved goodbye at Arnold with her other hand.

Once they were gone Arnold approached Helga. As she closed her locker she was surprised to see Arnold next to her.

"Criminy Football head! Are you going to start sneaking up on me again?

Arnold could not help but laugh. "Sorry Helga, I guess old habits die hard."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him.

Perplexed by her reaction he called out to her. "Helga sorry, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to walk you home?"

It was a good thing that Helga's back was turn because Arnold would have seen how large her eyes got and the blush that was creeping up on her face. Without turning around she said, "Sorry I am going to Rhonda's house and her driver is already waiting."

"Rhonda? Ummm. okay I guess I will see you tomorrow." But Helga was out the door before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

As Arnold started to walk out of the school he felt someone watching him. When he looked around he did not see anyone. He shook it off and decided to walk towards the park.

Thoughts of Helga's aloof behavior circled in his mind. Arnold kept thinking of what Gerald said give her some space. Why did he say that? What did he know? Then he felt it again that presents like someone was watching him. Arnold turned around again and saw no one. He did a 360 turn just to be sure. No one. Arnold started walking quickly to the park needless to say he was a little bit anxious. Afterall, he did get mugged in the streets of Hillwood when he was a kid.

Just as Arnold was about to arrive at the park he noticed a figure from the corner of his eye. He turned and was face to face with a blonde young man that was around his height. Something about him seem familiar.

"Do I know you he asked?

All the young man did was nod.

"Why are you following me? Arnold asked.

With a husky and deep voice the young man replied. "Leave her alone."

Arnold was astonished by this "strangers" request. "Who? Helga?

The young man nodded again.

Arnold smiled, "Look I am not sure who you are, but I have known her a long time..." He was cut off by the young man's deep voice again.

"You should have stayed away. You will only hurt her again. She deserves better than you."

At this point Arnold was upset, he did not know who this guy was, why he was following him and why he felt like he had the right to speak on Helga's behalf. Just as Arnold was about to respond he heard his name called out.

"Arnold!"

Arnold turned around to see Stinky and Harold waving at him to come in to the park.

Once he turned around again to face the odd boy he noticed that he disappeared.

Who was that Arnold thought. Without another thought he ran towards the guys.

"Hey Harold, hey Stinky, did you see who I was talking too?

"Arnold I reckoned that you weren't talking to anyone."

"Ya I did not see anyone." Harold added.

"Huh, really he was just talking to me."

"Sorry Arnold, I reckoned that we must have missed it. Where is Gerald?" Stinky said.

"He will be here soon." After replying to Stinky's question, Arnold became deep in thought. Who was the boy and why was he trying to make him stay away from Helga?

"Sorry I am late. Who is ready for a game?" Gerald said with a smile.

During the basketball game Arnold was really distracted. "You alright man?" Gerald asked.

"Huh...oh ya Gerald." Arnold replied.

"You sure? Because you seem like your mind is somewhere else."

"Um ya I am sure."

Once the four boys were emerged in the game. Arnold was trying to concentrate and block Harold when a familiar voice broke his concentration.

"Come on Harold show him that move I taught you."

Arnold turned to see Helga with Patty by her side.

"Ya come on babe, remember when Helga and I beat your butt last time." Patty yelled.

Both of the girls giggled. Before Arnold could even notice Harold scored.

"Hey that was just once or twice, Stinky and I will play you girls again any time." Harold called out.

"Harold last time we played them I had to stay home for three days because I was so sore. No way am I going up against Helga Pataki again." Stinky said.

Gerald laughed well dribbling the ball. "Stinky is right do not antagonize them or your Wrestlemania buddies might take you out."

"All three of you go to Wrestlemania together." Arnold asked well catching the ball.

"Ya, before it was just Helga and me but then she…" Harold started to blush and he trailed off with his response.

Arnold noticed and became curious, "What happened?" Arnold said well making the basket in.

Before Harold got another word out, Arnold heard clapping. Nice going Football head. Then he heard giggling again. Harold quickly put his game face on and continued to play. Arnold became more engrossed in the game since he thought Helga was watching him. However, when the game ended he noticed the girls were gone.

"Where did they go? Arnold questioned.

"I reckon they left a while ago. Miss Rhonda is having the all girls sleepover tonight." Stinky said.

"Oh." Arnold said.

"Come on let's go get a slice." Gerald said

"Ya, I am hungry." Harold replied.

As Stinky and Gerald talked about their science class. Arnold decided to fall back with Harold and ask him what he was talking about when he took Helga to Wrestlemania.

"Hey Harold I was wondering what you meant when you said that Helga and you would go to Wrestlemania together but then.. What happen?"

"Oh that." Harold said with a small smile. "Well Helga and I have been going to Wrestlemania since middle school. It was great to have something that we could both like. After a while we became good friends. She knew that I liked Patty so she got her a ticket to the show. I didn't know, and well that basically became our first date. Helga left us alone and I finally told Patty how I feel."

"So Helga brought you two together? Wow, that's amazing." Arnold said with a smile.

"Ya, I am very happy and grateful. But, Arnold you can not tell anyone."

"Huh, why not?"

"She asked me not to. As much as Helga has changed, Gerald is right you do not want to antaga..piss her off."

Arnold looked at him surprised. "But, you were just teasing her when we were playing?"

"One thing is just playing around another is hurting her. I do not want to see Helga G. Pataki hurt again." Harold's face became pale as the words left his mouth.

Arnold wanted to question what he ment but they were already inside the crowded restaurant. As Arnold followed the other boys inside he could not help but wonder how many more mysteries were going to surrender Helga G. Pataki?

* * *

 **Author** **Notes:** Chapter five is ready, let me know when you want me to post it. Sometimes I forget... you know with life and all.

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Boiling Water

**Author** **Notes:**

Thank you for the reviews everyone. I am sorry it took me so long to post this. It was a long week. I would also like to point out if you wonder why Helga is so hot and cold with Arnold. Remember he has been gone for a long time and a lot has happen since then.

Also, the title for this story has a double meaning. Do you get it?

Lastly, this story is rated T. It will change eventually.

Oh and one last thing...I don't own Hey Arnold. If I did there would have been the The Pataki's, spin off. Who else would have loved that?

* * *

 **CHAPTER: 5 Boiling Water**

A few days past and now it was Friday. Helga did not talk to Arnold, she even sat with Curly for lunch. To Arnold it seemed like she was avoiding him as much as possible. Beside the occasional forced hi and bye in groups settings, they were complete strangers.

Today was Friday and Arnold wondered if they were still going to hang out this weekend but something told him that would not happen. As he sat down in his English class and contemplated whether he should ask her, he missed what was written on the board. The bell rang and he saw Helga sit down in the seat in front of him.

"Hello class I am very excited about this group assignment. I will be paring you up in groups of two. In your group you will have to analyze the assign novel " _Like Water for Chocolate_." As the Teacher began calling out the names Arnold's mind began to wonder until he heard.

"Arnold and Helga"

"Huh?" Arnold said suddenly.

The voices of the students began to increase as all the students started moving their desk together to start working on their assignment. Arnold was still flustered as he was trying to figure out what said when Helga turned around in her seat.

"I guess we are working together" she said without meeting his gaze.

"Umm…we are?" Arnold said questioningly.

Helga gave him a puzzled look. "That is what said."

"Oh ya..we are!" Arnold said as the realization of what just happen finally sunk in his brain.

"Anyways, so do you just want to break up the assignment and email each other the information?" Helga asked.

"Oh you don't want to work on it together?" Arnold asked.

Helga gave out a deep sigh, "Arnold I do not know if we could work on a project together."

"Helga I am sorry I do not know what is going on and why you are avoiding me... but I can still work on the project with you if you let me." Arnold stated.

"Well Arnoldo, you have been gone for five years. Maybe it will take some time for me to get use to that."

Arnold was speechless, he did not expect her to be so honest.

"Can we go to your place?" Helga asked.

'Umm...ya that's fine." Arnold said.

Then suddenly the Bell rang. With a half smile Helga said. "I would say see you after school but we have next class together…so I guess see you later."

However Arnold responded quickly, "We can go to class together if you want?"

Helga smiled as she grabbed her books, "Let's take it slow Football Head, I will see you after school." With that she left the the classroom and made her way to the crowded hallway.

In Arnold's next class he could not help but look at Helga. Granted he spent the last week looking at her. Actually ever since he got back from San Lorenzo that is all he did, was just _stare_ at her. She has changed so much, he thought. Is she upset because of how I left? Could she have forgiven me? No, she needs time...I have to give her time.. Arnold thought. Suddenly Helga moved her blonde hair to one shoulder and Arnold could really see her profile. As much as he knew he should stop Arnold continued to admire Helga from a far.

By the time lunch came Arnold wondered if Helga would sit with him today. Unfortunately, for him she did not and she continued to ignore him and in six period also. When the last bell rang. Arnold put his books in his locker and made his way outside. Did Helga forget that we are going to start the assignment today at my house? I should text her., but I don't have her number. I should have asked for it when I had the chance, he thought to himself. However his thoughts were interrupted by a voice that he knew to well.

"Arnold darling."

"Oh hey Rhonda."

"Arnold I feel like I haven't caught up with you since you have been back. I am having a Halloween party at my house within the next few weeks, you should come."

"Umm…yea Rhonda that sounds great."

Rhonda gave him a pleased smile. Then she looked down at her phone. "Let me put you on the list darling. I will need your number to put you on the group chat also."

Arnold gave Rhonda his number.

"I guess Helga will be attending since you guys are friends." Arnold said as more as a statement then a question.

Rhonda looked up from her phone and smirked. Without saying a word she looked back down at her phone and continued typing.

Frustrated with her lack of response Arnold said. "When did you start to get close to Helga anyways?"

Rhonda gave out a deep sigh, well still looking down at her phone she answered. "I guess when she was in the hospital."

"She was in the hospital!? Arnold asked very confused.

Suddenly Rhonda's expression changed from complete boredom to curiosity. Her eyes lit up as she put her phone away and finally looked at Arnold. "Yes, she was for awhile."

"Why?"

Rhonda smiled "Wow Arnold, everyone knows that Helga has changed but how could it be that you are still the same."

"What? What do you mean?" Arnold snapped.

"How could you miss something that is staring at you in the face."

"Look Rhonda I have no idea what you are talking about." Arnold replied.

Rhonda gave out a huge sigh and then said "She was in the hosp… before Rhonda had a chance to reply she was interrupted by Helga.

"Hey Rhonda." Helga said in a friendly voice.

Rhonda smiled at Helga, "Hey I was just inviting Arnold to my party. He said he will come isn't that wonderful."

Helga looked at Arnold and back at Rhonda.

"Yes that is great." Helga agreed.

"That means that you must go then. Arnold specifically asked me if you were coming. So are you coming?" Rhonda said with a smirk. Which caused Arnold to blush. Helga looked from Rhonda to Arnold and then back to Rhonda again and then gave her reply.

"I guess, it will be a surprise."

Rhonda gave a half smile and then said, "I guess it will, well I must go ta-ta darlings". With that Rhonda was off.

* * *

As Arnold and Helga walked to his house he wanted to bring up his conversation with Rhonda, he wanted to ask Helga why was she in the hospital. However, he was afraid, she was actually talking to him again and he did not want to mess things up.

When Arnold opened the door to the boarding house all the animals ran out. He called out once inside. "I'm home." But no one answered how strange he thought. He made his way to the kitchen with Helga in tow. Arnold found a note on the fridge.

 _Arnold your father and I are working late today._

 _Your grandparents might be at the senior center when you get home._

 _They will be home soon._

 _There is food in the fridge._

 _Love,_

 _Mom._

I guess they are not home and the borders must all be in their rooms. "Helga would you like something to eat?" Arnold said.

"Sure Football Head."

Arnold heated up the food that his mother left and divided it into two portions.

"Thanks"

After a few minutes of silence Arnold spoke up.

"This reminds me of when you use to eat dinner here.. you know before I left."

"Ya that was always so much fun." Helga said with a half smile.

Arnold continued "We used to do a lot of things together like go to the movies, play in the arcade.." before he could finish Helga interrupted.

"Yes we did a lot of things as a couple" she said dryly.

However, Arnold was not phased by that. This Helga was not the old Helga, that comment was nothing he could not handle. So he continued to encourage the conversation. "Well I would like to do those things again... maybe even as friends."

Helga was quiet for a while well eating her food. Without looking up she said "that would be nice." Arnold could have sworn he saw a small smile on her face. Arnold could not help but smile too.

Once the two were done eating they did the dishes and made their way up stairs.

Helga sat on the floor with her back on Arnold's red couch. Arnold hesitated a little but sat next to her but not to close that she would feel uncomfortable.

"So lets start then," Arnold said. Helga nodded. then Arnold proceeded to read the first question. "In Like Water For Chocolate, what is it about food (especially tastes and smells) that is so powerful? Use an example from the story.

"I think chapter two is a good example to use" Arnold said.

"Why so Football head?" Helga replied.

"Well the cake Tita made was soaked with her tears because she was expressing her sadness of not being able to be with Pedro. When everyone in the party tasted the cake they to were consumed with that same sadness.

Helga nodded, well looking for a quote in the book to support Arnold's answer while he wrote his response. Then Arnold read the next question. "In Like Water For Chocolate, how does Tita's food influence her sister Gertrudis? Would you says that Tita is jealous of her sister?"

"I do not think she is jealous of Gertrudis, if anything she is jealous of her older sister Rosaura." Arnold said.

"She is jealous of her." Helga replied without looking up.

"Huh…how so?" Arnold said well looking at her. Helga looked up to meet his eyes and then continued to speak."Chapter three is about unrequited passion.'" She stopped speaking and looked down, she seemed a little nervous. Arnold wanted to encourage her to continue but he thought he should give her a moment. A few seconds later she continued to speak.

"Pedro gave Tita those roses to express his love to her. When she made them into a sauce she was expressing the passion and love that she felt for Pedro. That is why when he ate it along with her sister they were aroused. Tita and Pedro were silently expressing to each other their emotions well sitting across from the dinner table. They could never be together so that was the only way they could feel that kind of passion with each other." Helga said well looking at Arnold.

Arnold was lost in Helga's words and wondered if they had a strong connection like that. His thoughts were interrupted when Helga continued talking.

"When Gertrudis ran away with that soldier, the reader could see that Tita can only articulate her sexuality within the domestic sphere as to where Gertrudis is able to exceed those boundaries without a second thought. She can have her sexual desires and leave the ranch unlike Tita. She can have what she wants and whom she wants." Helga said slowly.

They were both looking in each other's eyes now.

I want to kiss her. Kiss those soft pink lips again. No I should talk to her first talk, about what debated in his head.

"Helga there is so much that I want to talk to you about.." Arnold began

"Arnold please let's not start this again" Helga said well lowering her gaze.

Arnold leaned in towards her and placed his hand under her chin and lifted up her head to meet his gaze again. I am sorry but.. then Arnold noticed Helga was looking at his lips. All his previous thought came back to his head as he stared at her pink lips. Arnold felt like a pot filled with boiling water who was about to explode. He was overcome with love, passion and maybe even a little lust.

Without another thought Arnold leaned in and crashed his lips on hers and gave her a passionate kiss. Slowly Helga opened her mouth allowing him access and returning the kiss with the same passion and intensity that he had.

* * *

 **Author** **Notes:** Oh cliffhanger! I am evil, hahaha. But maybe not so much, I do have chapter six ready. Chapter six will be Helga's POV, so will have more insight, well I hope.

 **Please review, and remind me to post the next chapter. (;**


	6. Chapter 6:Friends

**Author** **Notes:** Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving if you are in the US. As promised this chapter is in Helga's POV. Also, please review it really helps to keep me motivated to know you guys are enjoying the story. I obviously don'y own Hey Arnold.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: Friends**

 **Helga's POV**

Suddenly the kiss became more passionate as Arnold started putting more weight on Helga. Causing her to lean backwards and lay on the floor. Neither of them wanted to stop as they continued to passionately kiss. Helga began rubbing her hands around Arnold's chest and back. Without hesitating Arnold grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. She let out a little moan. She was losing herself in this kiss. Arnold had something about him that Helga could not resist. She pulled away slowly and whispered.

"We shouldn't do this.." However she did not sound convincing enough because she fell into the kiss again. With him on top of her and with her arms pinned down over her head. Helga knew that she was getting turned on and so was Arnold. She could feel his member from inside his jeans on her leg. Helga wanted to give in to temptation and have Arnold take her. Be her first after all, she would always imagine that it would happen with him. But she did not want it to happen like this. She pulled away from the kiss and said."Arnold we really need to stop." This time her tone was more convincing.

Well still on top of her Arnold stood up a little and released his grip on her arms.

"I am sorry Helga, I got carried away."

Then he got off of her and sat next to her. Helga stood up so she was sitting next to him. Arnold's face looked very disappointed like if he did something wrong.

"Helga I am sorry..I shouldn't have kissed you and then.."Suddenly Helga cut him off.

"Don't apologize I wanted you to kiss me. In fact I have been wanting to kiss you since I saw you."

Arnold smiled. "I have wanted that too."

They leaned closer to each other. Those green eyes that she always seem to get lost in. Helga thought with a smile. Then suddenly she looked down.

Arnold touched her chin and brought her gaze back to him. "What is wrong?"

"Arnold I don't know if I can do this again.. Arnold dropped his arm and looked into her eyes. Her eyes became watery as she continued. "When you left you really hurt me… I ended up.." With that Helga was interrupted with a knock on the door.

Without waiting for a reply Stella walked in.

"Oh sorry Arnold I did not know you had company."

"Hey, mom this is Helga, you remember her right."

"Why yes of course, she came with you to San Lorenzo to fine us."

Helga tried to relax herself so Stella could not tell she was on the verge of tears before she spoke. "Hi ."

Stella checked her face before replying "You can call me Stella, sweetie." Then Stella looked back at Arnold. We bought a pizza for dinner, I was checking to see if you wanted some and Helga we would love to have you for dinner."

Arnold smiled at Helga.

"Oh sorry , I actually have to get going, my sister is expecting me home." With that Helga started picking up her things.

"Are you sure you can not stay for dinner?" Arnold asked.

Helga could not meet his gaze, how could she tell him that she was scared. Scared to start something again with him after what _happen_.

"Sorry Arnold I really have to go, thank you again ...I mean Stella."

Before Arnold could get another word in, Helga was out the door.

As Helga started walking home, dark thoughts consumed her. But, she was a little grateful that she had an appointment with in the morning.

* * *

The next morning in 's Office.

"Hello Helga it is so nice to see you again."

Helga looked around at the room before speaking. Some of the furniture had changed but the room was still filled with books and the occasional vase with flowers that kept by her desk.

"It is nice to see you too."

"I am very happy that you made an appointment it has been a few years, how are you?"

"I am good...well...I am well..Arnold came back." Helga quickly said.

was taken aback by how quickly Helga response. Normally it took awhile for her to get comfortable to open up."Oh I see, and how does that make you feel."

"Before I saw him I did not know how to feel. I was happy yet scared." Then Helga turned towards the window.

"Before you saw him? questioned.

"Phoebe called me to tell me that he was back. I was a mix of emotions. The nine year old girl that had always loved him wanted to jump for joy and run off to see him. But, the eleven year old girl that was crushed when he left was scared. I didn't know how to feel."

Helga was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Then Michael ran into him and told Olga. She thought I was not going to be able to handle having him back. That I am still broken."

tried to encourage her to keep going. "And after you saw him, how did you feel?"

"It is easy to fall back into those old patterns doc...you know the ones that caused…"Then Helga stopped suddenly and changed what she was saying. "My sister is the one that said I should start seeing you again. She thinks I am not strong enough."

made a note of the change of topic, to remind herself to bring it up again. "And what do you think Helga?"

"I think that I am stronger than I was before..but I am scared, scared of that girl that I was five years ago."

"Have you told Arnold what happen?'

Helga was quiet for a few minutes.

"No, I mean I tried once." She finally turned to face

"Once?"

"Yes, after we kissed."

"I see" wrote something down and continued to speak to Helga. "How did you feel after that kiss."

"It reminded me, how I can fall back to old habits." Helga turned away to look at the window again.

smiled that the topic was brought back. "What habits are you trying to prevent Helga?

"My obsession with him. The fact that I allowed him to take over my life. He almost killed me yet I loved him."

"Loved? Helga, you have mentioned how your emotions were for Arnold at different points of your life however, you have not mentioned how you feel about him now. It seems like you are speaking about the past but somehow you have not embraced the present."

"The present." Helga said softly. She continued to not meet 's gaze.

"You said loved? How do you feel about him now, at sixteen? said.

Helga was quiet for a moment, she finally looked at and said, "I still love him." Then she looked back out the window. "But, I cannot be with him, not now at least. I am not ready. Before, he came back I was working on myself. I need to continue to work on myself."

was pleased with Helga's observations. A few years ago she would have never come up with this conclusion. She knew Helga wanted a relationship with Arnold and she would need to start by telling him the truth.

"Do you think that is what I should do?"

"Helga I can not give you advice, you know that."

"Right...maybe we can start with being friends. We can talk and be close again."

smiled, Helga was going in the right direction. With that the little timer on desk went off. Time was up.

"Helga you did great today."

"Thank you" Helga said rather pleased with herself.

"I will see you next week."

"Yes see you next week Doc." With that Helga was out the door.

* * *

She grabbed her phone and sent a text out to her best friend.

Hey are we still getting coffee today? -H

Yes, I will meet you at the cafe in ten minutes. -P

Great see you there. -H

* * *

"Hey Helga." Phoebe said well sitting down at the table that Helga was at. A cup of black coffee already waiting for her.

"Hey Pheebs, I am so glad that we decided to get a cup before being dragged to the mall."

"Well I am looking forward to helping your sister pick out your dress. The maid of honor is very important."

"Well ya I guess so." Helga said well slipping her coffee.

"How did it go with ?"

"Great, I think. I am going to try to be friends with him." Helga replied.

"Friends? That is what you want?"

"Well no, but I am not ready for that yet."

"Do you plan on telling him that? Because he seems like he really wants to get back with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because all he does is stare at you. Gerald has also mentioned that he talks about you all the time."

Helga looked at her coffee and then at her best friend. "He kissed me."

"What?!"

"Shh...not so loud."

"I am sorry Helga, but why didn't you tell me?"

"This was before I saw . I wanted to just go back into things with him. I have been debating it ever since he got back. Then he kissed me and all those feelings started coming back. How he made me feel when we were together how great he is…and when he left."

Phoebe put her hand on her best friend. "What happened after?"

"Then I noticed that I was not ready to let him in. Just yet. He really hurt me Phoebe what if _that_ happens again?"

"It won't. But, first you have to be honest with him and tell him what happened"

"How do you know that he won't hurt me?"

"Because I will never let that happen to you again, I promise."

Helga smiled at her friend. Before she could respond there was a buzzing sound in her pocket. She checked her phone and saw a text from Olga along with five missed calls.

Where are you? I have called you multiple times. I thought your session ended over an hour ago.

I am waiting in the mall. -O

"Crap, Come on Pheebs we have to go, Olga's bridezilla is coming out and we are late."

With that both friends left the cafe and headed in the direction of the mall.

* * *

 **Author** **Notes:** A shout out to, Helga on the couch. That's is one of my favorite episodes. PLEASE, please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh the places you will go

**Author's Note:** Surprise! Another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy .

Warning if your Shortaki heart is sensitive, be prepared. Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer, I don't own hey Arnold. But honestly will we get a season six?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: Oh the Places You Will Go**

Arnold just finished his homework and was contemplating what to do with the remanier of his Sunday morning, when his Grandpa came in his room to tell him he had a visiter.

Behind his Grandpa he saw the blonde haired girl. "Helga?"

She smiled shyly.

"Yes Arnold, it's your little friend, that had the pink bow and one eyebrow."

Helga smiled. "Well now I have two eyebrows but I do miss that bow." She smirked well touching her bracelet with her right hand.

Phill snickered.

Arnold noticed and said softly, "I have always liked that bow."

Helga turned to face him, her eyes were huge as she looked at him. Her eyes had a mix of sadness and admiration in them. She spoke softly almost above a whisper. "I know."

"You do?" Arnold said a little puzzled.

"Of course Shortman you said it to her on your first day of Urban Tots." Phill remarked.

Arnold turned to face his Grandpa with a confused expression.

"I might be an old coot but I have not lost all my marbles yet. That is what you said to her on your first day of preschool. What was it again..." Before Phil could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Helga.

"I like your bow, because it's pink like your pants."

"That's it." Phil said will snapping his fingers.

"Is that why you wore it?" Arnold asked.

Helga started to blush. Phil noticed and thought that it was time he let the two teens. "Well I will be downstairs if you need me Shortman." Phil closed Arnold's room and made his way downstairs.

When his footsteps faded away Helga spoke. "Yes, but I did like it also." She said with a smile.

"How come you never told me?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know. We were so young. We even kept our relationship a secret." She said will looking over to Arnold's bookshelf.

Arnold watched her. "You wanted to keep it a secret. You did not want anyone to know."

Helga smiled at the little pink book on Arnold's shelf. She gently touched the spine of the book with her fingers. Then turned around to face Arnold. "Yes there are still things I do not want people to know. But I am learning to let people in."

Arnold smiled. "Helga I am glad that you are here. When I told Sid that we were going to hang-out on Sunday...well I did not know if you really wanted to hang-out with me."

"Well I did not mind showing you all the new places in Hillwood. So much as changed."

Arnold looked at her. She was wearing dark wash jean shorts with a pink tank top and some Nikes. Her hair was in a ponytail. Again Arnold thought who is this girl in front of me. "Yes it has."

"Well are you ready to go?"

"Oh hold on let me change my shirt." As Arnold opened his closet a little red shoe fell out. Helga noticed and went to pick it up.

She smiled and handed it back to him. They both gazed into eachothers eyes. Arnold waited for her to ask him why he had a little girls shoe in his closet. However she never asked. She just handed Arnold the small shoe with a smile, and he placed it back in his closet. Then he turned to look at her. She was walking towards the door.

Over her shoulders she said "Are you going to change or are you ready Football head?

Arnold quickly took off his shirt forgetting that Helga was in the room. He grabbed a clean one from his closet and put it on.

She was standing by his door, with a shocked expression and a small blush on her face. However, before she said anything, he grabbed her hand and made their way out of his room and out of the boarding house.

* * *

They made their way past Green Meats and stopped in front of a small shop.

"This use to be 's flower shop?"

"Yes but now it is a shop that sells fine wine and fancy cheese." Helga said with a snort.

"What happened to Mrs.V?"

"She retired, last I heard she was helping her son run a restaurant."

Arnold looked at the shop. With all the expensive wine being displayed and he could not help but remember when Gerald and him worked for Mrs.V.

"Do not worry Arnold, I am sure they will not last long. A few months ago this was a children's store"

"Huh?"

"It seems like every business after Mrs.V's can not stay open after a few months." She said matter-of-factly.

Let's keep going." She said while walking away.

Next the two them found themselves at the pier similar to a Thanksgiving many years ago.

"I remember this place, it has been cleaned up since then." Arnold said.

"Yes, it was bought a while ago and is used now for large luxury yachts. Rhonda's family has one somewhere around here."

"Oh" Arnold had a sadden expression.

"It is not all bad football head, come on."

After the two were in front of a building with a large whale in front of it. Well modernized Arnold could tell where they were. "The City Aquarium!"

"Yup, come on." Helga Pulled Arnold inside. Arnold was emerged in the beauty of the aquarium. Thoughts of when he rescued a turtle with his grandmother here flashed before him. He remembered the awful condition that turtle was in. However, after looking around at all the animals, Arnold couldn't help but notice that they were all in great condition. Inhabitants that were larger and appropriate to their size. He still prefer that they were all free, but he was not as crazy as Curly.

"They all look so happy."

"Ya, I guess that turtle you busted out of this joint made them see that they had to change their way."

Arnold looked at Helga in disbelief and quirked his head.

She scratched the back of her neck and said. "Maybe all those hippie animal rights protesters may have helped. Sheena was one of them." She laughed.

Arnold smiled. "This is great Helga. Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. There is one spot left. Come on Football head."

* * *

Arnold looked up at the sign that readed "Slice."

"It this your sister's fiance's restaurant?"

"Yes, I heard that you met Michael."

"Wh..why did you move in with your sister?" Arnold said nervously. He was unsure if he should ask her, he knew the way Helga's parents had treated her. He did not want to imagine if the situation got so bad that she had to move in with her older sister, whom she did not get along with.

"After you left…well my parents started to pay more attention to me. They started well to care." Helga said rather nervously. She clearly did not want to tell Arnold the whole story well at least not yet… not now.

"Wow...what made them change?" Arnold asked very confused on why Helga was acting so nervous.

Before Helga could answer the door to the restaurant swang open. Michael stood at the doorway and surprised the two teens

"Helga do you plan on coming in?" Michael said.

"Michael...um yes we were about to come in." Helga said.

"Hello Arnold it is nice to see you again." With that Michael gestured for the two teens to come inside the restaurant.

"It is nice to see you too." Arnold said well following Michael and Helga inside.

The two blondes sat at a table that Michael gestered too. "So lunch?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Helga said

" I will bring some menus." With that Michael was gone.

"I did not know that we were going to eat here." Arnold said.

"Of course, this is a great restaurant and Michael is a great chef. Didn't you also miss Mrs..."With that last statement Helga was interrupted.

"Arnold is that you?" An other women said.

"Hello...um do I..? Arnold was interrupted by the old woman who gave him a hug.

"It is so nice to see you young man. Look at you? You are all grown up. I remember that you use to make the most beautiful arrangements when you worked at my flower shop. You always had an eye for beauty."

With that statement Arnold's eyes widen. "Mrs. Vitello?

"Yes dear." Mrs. V replied.

"I thought that you retired and are helping your son...oh. Wait Michael is your son. So Helga is your...oh wow this is fantastic." Arnold said in a mix shocked and appreciation.

Helga giggled at Arnold's words.

"Yes Arnold, Michael is my son. Whom is going to marry Olga, Helga's sister. And I could not be happier. Olga is great and Helga is a wonderful young woman. She even helps out in the restaurant from time to time."

Arnold looked at Helga and smiled. Then he turned to Mrs. V and said, "that is great."

With that Michael came back with the menus and was going to hand it to Arnold.

"Oh no dear, we must make Arnold something special."

"Mrs.V it's okay, I do not want to impose." Arnold stated.

"No, worries my dear. It would be our pleasure." Ms.V said matter-of-factly. With that Ms.V and Michael left towards the kitchen.

"Wow so Mrs. V is going to be your sister's mother-in-law. So she is your in-laws I am not sure if that is right?"

"I am not really sure what you call it. I just call her Mrs.V." Helga said with a smirk.

"Ya that is much easier." Arnold said.

Helga giggled at Arnold's puzzled expression.

"My sister is really happy with Michael and he is a great guy. That fact that he is Mrs.V's son made me know that he was raised right."

"That is great, and you live with them right?"

"Yes, until college."

"You plan on leaving Hillwood?"

"Yes, I've wanted to leave this town for so long."

Arnold gave her a saddened expression. "I do not think I want to leave Hillwood. It took me so long to get back. I have wanted to get back for a long time."

"Really?" Helga asked.

"Yes, I mean I enjoyed San Lorenzo and helping the Green eyes. But..but I missed Hillwood, I missed my friends and mostly I missed you."

Helga's eyes widen in shock as if she was not expecting him to say that. Her blues eyes met his greens ones. They were both speechless. The two blonds intimate moment was interrupted by Mrs. V holding two plates of chicken parm with a side of pasta.

"This smells great, thank you Mrs.V." Arnold said.

"Your welcome. Just so you know this is not on the menu it is a special family recipe. Enjoy kids." With that Ms.V walked away to the kitchen.

The two teens enjoyed their meals and before Arnold left Mrs. V told Arnold if he wanted a job for the summer that they would love to have him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know sudden stop. Sorry this Chapter was just so cute that I thought it should just end with the end of their date. Or is it the end? Also, if anyone can draw I am still looking for some cover art. As always **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8: What did I do?

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and please continue to give me feedback.

Disclaimer I don't own Hey Arnold. (:

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8:What did** _ **I**_ **do?**

 **Arnold's POV**

The two teens were walking towards the park.

"Thank you for this amazing day Helga. I have really missed you and really wanted to spend time with you." Arnold said.

Helga blushed. I have really missed you too Ar..Arnold.

"Helga about what happened in the boarding house on Friday...I didn't mean to…well I wanted to kiss you but, I think I ended up pushing you away…and I want to start again with you...you know…"before Arnold couldn't finish his sentence because Helga interjected.

"Arnold, I wanted you to kiss me to. All I have wanted was to get back with you...but that would be to easy. That is like saying that what happen, you leaving me five years ago never happen. Or that it did not hurt me." She said with a somber expression.

They stopped at a bench and the two teens sat down.

"I am sorry Helga. I know that it was not easy for you when I left. It was not easy for me too, being so far away from you was different. I spent my whole life until that point having you around. What made it harder was that you never wrote to me. Why did you not write? Arnold asked.

Helga looked away from him. "I...couldn't write to you… plus its not like you cared." She said almost above a whisper.

"What.. I did care, do care, Why didn't you write? I looked forward to hearing from you every day, but it never happened. Letters never came like if you were gone."

"Because I was _gone_." She said in a haunting tone.

"What do you mean? Helga what happened when I left? Arnold said with a mixture of concern and frustration.

Helga did not answer her eyes were moist and she started to sob. "Helga, please don't cry."

Arnold put his hand out to touch her should but, Helga flinched at the contact and stood up from the bench. With her back turned to Arnold she said, "I...I can't tell you now…I I...have to go."

"What? No!"

Then Helga took off running out of the park. Arnold ran after her in an attempt to catch her but a large crowd of people got in his way and he lost her.

* * *

Monday was finally here. After a sleepless night. Arnold was very anxious to see Helga. He was waiting for her by his locker so he could see her.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald said.

"Um...hey Gerald."

"What's wrong man?"

"Um nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Why are you staring at Pataki's locker. She is not in there." Gerald chucked.

Arnold let out a large sigh. "Yesterday, I spent the day with Helga. It was great but then I wanted to talk to her about when I left."

"Oh." Gerald said the amusement from earlier lost in his voice.

"Ya, I did not take your advice and give her time. I just rushed her even when she told me a few days ago she would not mind being friends."

Gerald raised an eyebrow, "she said that she wanted to be friends?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing I am just trying to figure out what is going on in her head."

"Gerald, what is going on. What is this secret that Helga is hiding from me? And what do _you_ know? What happened when I was gone?"

Gerald gave his best friend a dejected expression before speaking. "I am sorry man but she has to tell you herself."

"Gerald I don't know if she even wants to speak to me." Arnold said well gripping his friend's shoulders.

"She doesn't, well at least not right now." Phoebe said well creeping up on the boys.

Arnold let go of Gerald,"Phoebe, what did she say?" Arnold said with a sense of urgency.

"Arnold, I am sorry but you are going to have to give her time. It is what is best for her."

"Phoebe please help me, I need more than that."

The first warning bell ran. Phoebe look over at Gerald.

"I am going to walk Phoebe to class." Gerald said without meeting Arnold's eyes.

Phoebe looked over her shoulder before she walked away. "Arnold she is not coming to school today. But, please when you do see her, please take my advice and give her some time. This is hard for her."

With that Phoebe and Gerald left a very confused Arnold in a crowded hallway.

* * *

After school Gerald decided to ask Arnold to come to his house. He was hoping to cheer up his best friend.

"We just have to pass by 's and pick up my mom's order. We are having hamburgers tonight. I told her that you would stay for dinner." Gerald said.

Arnold who was only half listening shook his head in agreement.

"Arnold, come on man. You can't just go on like this you have been depressed all day."

"I need to talk to her Gerald. I need to tell Helga…" however, before the young man could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a large man leaving Green Meats.

"Helga! Why you little…you better stay away from my daughter!" Then the man lunged towards Arnold.

Before he could grab him, and two other customers ran towards him once they heard the commotion and held the man back.

"You need to come calm down." said one of the customer with a heavy breath as he was trying to pull the larger man away from Arnold.

"Calm down, he is the reason Helga..end up in that hospital. I ALMOST LOST MY DAUGHTER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Bob Pataki yelled well pointing at Arnold.

"What? Arnold said then looked over at Gerald who could not meet his eyes. One reason being that Gerald was temporarily astonished at seeing Bob Pakati turn into the Hulk.

"What is he saying Gerald?" Arnold asked.

Well the adults were still whisking Bob Pakati away, Arnold heard Bob yell one last thing, WHY DID YOU COME BACK, SHE IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU! Before Arnold could hear anymore Gerald grabbed Arnold's arm and dragged him inside Green Meats.

"Gerald what is going on?! What is Bob Pataki saying? How did he almost lose Helga?" At this point Arnold was grabbing his best friend's shoulder and shaking him. "Tell me Gerald, WHAT HAPPEN?!

Mr. Green walked back inside his shop. "Boys, I am afraid that he is not going to leave. Gerald I can give you your mom's order and then you two can escape from the back exit."

"I am not going to leave until I know what is going on." Arnold demanded. This was so out of character for Arnold that both Gerald and had a shocked expressions neither of the men could say what shocked them more. Arnold's attitude or outburst.

"Um…do not worry I will talk to him." Gerald said with a small smile towards

"Look Arnold I get that you want answers but here is not the place to get it." said well looking outside to a very angry Bob Pataki.

"Okay, I will leave. But, Gerald you need to tell me what is going on once we get to your house."

"Okay man."

With that the two teenage boys left thru the backdoor of the meat shop and ran all the way to Gerald's house.

* * *

After giving his mother the hamburger meat. Gerald made his way towards his room with Arnold in toe.

After seeing Gerald fidget with his fingers for almost fifteen minutes, Arnold could not take it anymore. "Come on Gerald, what happened? What did I do? What was Bob Pakati talking about?"

Gerald did not meet his friends eyes and stayed silent.

"Gerald, please what did I do to deserve this?"

Finally Gerald spoke up. "You almost killed her."

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, we are getting somewhere.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Piece of the Puzzle

**Author's Note:** Sorry It has been awhile if I am not reminded to post it slips my mind. I have a lot going on like most people do these day. Since I am did post for a bit I will upload to chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9: Piece of the Puzzle**

 **Arnold's POV**

"What? What do you mean I almost killed her?" Arnold said with a very stunned expression.

"Look Arnold, I still think you should talk to Helga about this. After all she can tell you the whole story."

"The whole story?"

"Yes, I can only tell you what I know. It is best if you hear the whole story from her."

"But how am I going to help her if I don't know what is going on. Gerald, what do you know?" Arnold asked impatiently.

"Maybe you should not help her, she wants to help herself."

Arnold gave his friend an indignant expression, "Gerald you said you would tell me."

Gerald let out a deep sigh. "Arnold sit down."

Arnold sat down on Gerald's bed. Then he waited for the African-American boy to sit on his chair by his computer.

"It was a year after you left…" Gerald began.

 **FLASHBACK**

"I was hanging-out with Phoebe _that_ day. Back then I was trying to get close to her so that I could ask her out. I really wanted to make sure she felt the same way before I made my move."

Arnold gave Gerald an amused expression. Since he knew as well as the whole class that Gerald and Phoebe liked each other since the fourth grade.

"Anyways, Phoebe said that she had to go to Helga's house because she left something there. When we got to Helga's place we rang the doorbell a few times but no one answered. I told Phoebe that perhaps no one was home. But she refused to listen. She insisted that she spoke to Helga earlier that day and assured her that she would be stopping by, and it was unlike Helga to forget something like that. I attempted to open the door but it was locked. However,, before I knew it Phoebe was picking the lock. I didn't even know Phoebe could do that! She said that she had a bad feeling and continued to fidget with the lock. She finally got it open and we entered Helga's house. We called out for someone anyone but no one answered. We found her mom passed out in the kitchen and reeking of alcohol. Then we went up the stairs and...and we saw _her_. Helga was passed out on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her."

Gerald paused then gave Arnold a pensive expression before continuing with the story.

"Phoebe let out a painful scream when she saw her." Gerald shivered at the memory. "I still can remember it, till this day. Well anyways I called 911 well Phoebe checked to make sure that she was still breathing. Then finally when the paramedics got there they rushed her to Hillwood Memorial."

"Once in the hospital Phoebe and I were told that Helga tried to kill herself. When she passed out she must have hit herself with something and that's why there was blood everywhere. The doctors had to pump her stomach and get her a blood donor as soon as possible. Phoebe obviously checked to see if she was a match, but she was not. I only checked for Phoebe's sake. I never in my right mind would have thought back then that I would have anything in common with Helga G. Pataki. But, I was wrong I was a match. I donated the blood that saved her that day."

"Wow...Gerald that's amazing, why didn't you tell me that?" Arnold asked.

Gerald gave Arnold a dismal expression. "Arnold that's not the whole story it...it...it gets worst."

Arnold eyes widen. "Gerald please...please continue." Arnold said.

"Are you sure man?" Gerald asked.

Arnold nodded.

"Well since her mother was passed out. She was arrested for child endangerment. The police tried to contact her father but he never answered. Lucky , they were able to contacted her sister. She gave consent to the procedures that saved Helga's life. Man oh man, I never thought that I would feel bad for Helga G. Pataki, but when I saw how little her parents cared about her Mmm mmm mm…" Gerald shook his head. "A few days later Helga finally came to and woke up."

"Well I guess that is why she does not live with them, thanks Gerald…" before Arnold could finish Gerald interrupted him.

"Man Arnold, do you want to here the story or not?"

"Wait, are you saying it get worses than this?"

Gerald nodded. Arnold's' eyes widen again and gestures for his best friend to continue.

"Once Helga 'was back' she was not the same she started asking for you. Yelling your doctors started to give her different types of drugs. Antidepressants that made her into a vegetable then drugs that would counteract that. Eventually, she started going into these manic episodes, where she would hallucinate that you were in the room and even make poems about you. I...I witnessed it once, she was so unstable that she started to throw stuff in the room once we told her you were not there. It got so bad that the doctors recommended to Olga to insiutionize her. At this point you remember the Pakati's were broke. No one was buying beepers. Therefore, it would have to be a public institution, that really did not have the best care. I guess Olga did not have much of a choice because she committed her. I believe she went to the same place Curly went to. Well anyways, after, that I didn't see Helga for almost three years. I thought she would never get out. Then I saw her Freshman year hanging out with Rhonda like nothing happened. I do not know what happened to her _there_ , but when she came back she was _different_. She never talked about it and I have never asked."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"She was institutionalized for three years? Arnold asked.

"I guess man and I do not know how she got out or if she was in there the whole time? Or how she got better? Or even what _happened_ to her there? Gerald stated.

"Gerald, Helga told me that after I left her parents started paying more attention to her. Why would she say that? Unless they were the ones that took her out." Arnold said.

"I don't know man. You need to talk to her. I only know one piece of the puzzle, knowing Helga there is plenty more." Gerald stated.

"I know...I...I can't believe this all happened to her."

"Ya, well that's why Phoebe and I said to give her time. It must be a shock to her to have you around again. Who knows what she went through in there. Or what is going on in her mind."

Arnold was quiet for a moment. "Your right Gerald I should give her some time, thanks."

"Your welcome man."

With that the two exchanged their signature handshake.

* * *

Author's Note: Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Ice Cream

**Author's Note:** As promised the next chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own Hey Arnold.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: Ice Cream**

 **Helga's POV**

Helga came back to school by the middle of the week, not because she had to but because having to be around Olga for to long made her start to resent her.

Helga slammed the locker which caused Phoebe to jerk a little.

"You okay Helga?"

"Huh...oh sorry Pheebs. Being around Olga to long makes me cranky."

Phoebe giggled. "Oh Helga, is she still asking for your opinion for everything in the wedding?

"Ugh yes Pheebs. I do not understand why she cannot just pick something by herself. Planning a wedding can not be that hard."

"Well Helga it is only a few months away, I can imagine your sister must be stressed. The combination of planning a wedding, teaching at P.S 118 and helping her fiance run a restaurant on weekends must be getting to her."

"I understand she has a lot on her plate Pheebs, but that is why she should have gotten help. Crimmy, Miriam practically offered to plan the whole wedding for her. Especially since Bob is paying for all of it."

Phoebe looks towards the lockers across from her, where Arnold and Gerald are talking. She then turns towards Helga who was nonchalantly putting her books in her locker. "Helga you must talk to Arnold."

Helga let out a deep sigh and then softly closed her locker. She then turned to look at her friend, "I know Pheebs I just need some time."

Phoebe caught a glimpse of Arnold and Gerald walking towards the girls. "I understand Helga, but he seems worried. You should talk to him, soon."

"I will Pheebs just not yet, I will see you later."

With that the blonde girl took off. Before Arnold even had a chance to say hello.

* * *

Helga put her tray down next to Curly and sat across from him in the table.

"Are you nervous about the first rehearsal today?" Curley asked.

"Not really we have been practicing in class. just wants to see who she thinks will be the best to be the lead for the Christmas show." Helga replied.

"You don't want the spot?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Helga. Ever since Arnold came back you have not been yourself."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Helga snapped back at him.

"You do not seem as confident. If I would have asked you a few months ago if you wanted to be the lead in the Christmas recital you would have said yes. Not to mention you would be working hard to accomplish your goal. What is going on Helga?"

Helga was quite for a moment, she acknowledged that Curly was correct with his observation. "I...I do not know Curly. I want to continue to grow and not go backwards but everytime I see him my nine year old self that was so obsessed with him comes back. Working on myself was easier when he was gone."

Curley let out a deep sigh. "I understand Helga once I took your advice and let Rhonda go, she started talking to me more and wanting to be around me. She even hang out with me all summer. I think once she noticed I was my own person without having her to define me she well, wanted me back."

Helga laughed. "How is it now that the princess is chasing after you instead?"

Curley chucked. "It's actually really great. Everyone is so confused they keep asking me what happened this summer."

"Have you told anyone?" Helga asked well taking a bite out of her burger.

"No only you. I would have never know that Rhonda would become so obsessive."

"Well you did take her V-card and apparently rocked her world so much that she keeps begging for more. She has it bad." Helga snickered before slipping from her juice.

Culey smiled at the memory well putting his straw in his own juice box. "So, what are you going to do about Arnold? How are you going to balance being the old Helga and the new Helga?

Before Helga could answer Phoebe sat down next to Curly.

She said hello to Curly and quickly turned her attention towards Helga. "Helga, when are you going to speak to Arnold? He keeps asking me question and frankly I don't know if I can keep avoiding him." Phoebe said with a slight panic in her voice.

Helga's eyes widen at Phoebe's last remark. "I am sorry Pheebs I was going to talk to him today but I have rehearsals after school."

"So I take it you are not sitting with Arnold and Gerald today?" Curly asked with a smirk.

"No. I told Gerald that I needed a break from Arnolds' interrogation." Phoebe said exasperated.

Curly chuckled and tuned to look at Helga. "I think Arnold has it bad too."

Helga rolled her eyes at her friends joke. "I bet you can't wait until Rhonda's party." Helga said sarcastically.

"Rhonda's party? Are you going?" Arnold asked well putting his tray next to Helga and taking a seat. Causing the stunned blonde girl to look at him and then look back at her friends across from her.

"Sorry babe, Arnold really wanted to sit with you guys." Gerald said well giving Phoebe an apologetic look before taking the seat next to her.

Helga fidgeted in her seat before glaring at Phoebe. Phoebe only shrugged. Curly picked up on the tension and decided to be the first to speak. "So Arnold how do you like Hillwood High so far?"

Arnold looked at Curly and smiled. "It's great. I really enjoy seeing all my old classmates again." He said well turning his attention towards Helga again.

"Ya it is great to see how much everything and everyone has changed. It must be hard for you." Curly said well looking at the football headed shaped boy stare at his stunned blonde friend.

Arnold turned his attention back to Curly and the said, "It's hard I feel like I missed so much. But, I am here now and I am not going anywhere." Under the table he placed his hand on Helga's knee. Which caused the already shocked girl to widen her eyes even more.

Thankfully, for Helga the rest of lunch was not as awkward. The five of them seemed to engage in meaningless small talk and Arnold would just gracefully touch her underneath the table. By the time the bell rang to announce that lunch was over. Helga was so grateful that Curly said that they had plans to walk to class together. This left Arnold with a very disappoint expression on his face as the two exited the cafeteria.

"So you were going to talk to him?" Curly said sarcastically well lifting up one eyebrow.

"I did not lie to Phoebe, I...I was going to talk to him but…?

"But?" Curly questioned.

"I just can't everything feels different now."

Curly hugged his friend and said "Remember you need to find the balance between the old Helga and the new Helga."

She smiled at her friend before he took of to his class.

The rest of the day went well for Helga. She avoid Arnold like the plague and dashed pass him in their last period. All she wanted was to get to rehearsal there she would be far away from Arnold.

* * *

When it was her turn to dance, Helga was completely captivated in the music. She was precise yet elegant. She was vigorous yet she danced she showed another side to her that she never showed the world. When she danced she was free. Once the song came to an end and she bowed Ms. Archibald started clapping and said, "Excellent job Helga, then she turn to the rest of the dancers I expected all of you to dance with the same passion." As Helga was turning away from her teacher she saw red hair poking out of the seats in the back of the auditorium. Oh ya Lila said she will come by and watch my rehearsal she thought to herself as she smiled and waved to her friend. However, her smile slowly disappeared when she saw Lila was not alone. That football shape head was distinctive and could only belong to one person. "Arnold!"

The rest of the class including turned in her direction. "Helga is everything okay?" asked.

Helga turned to face her teacher, "Yes everything is fine." Then motioned to her to fall in line with the other girls to rehearsal the group scene.

As Helga stood with the other girls her mind could not help but race. Was Arnold here this whole time? Did he see her dance? Why did Lila bring him? Needless to say Helga was a bit distracted.

"Helga... Helga."

"Huh?" Helga said well coming out of her gazed state.

"Helga I asked if you were okay you missed your turn." gave a displeased look on her face.

"Oh sorry, I got it, let's go again."

Helga continued to dance and tried to stay focus even when her mind wandered ro thoughts of Arnold. Once said that practice was over she felt so relieved. She quickly went to the girls locker room to change. She wanted to ask Lila why she brought Arnold to her rehearsal.

* * *

"Helga?" Lila said well looking at the blonde girl with a puzzled expression.

"Lila?" Helga said well looking around the redhead girl.

"He is not with me." Lila said.

"Why did you bring him?"

"I am ever so sorry Helga. He begged me and I did not think you would notice you are always so concentrated when you dance."

Helga let out a scuff. Then looked at Lila. "He distracted me."

"He noticed that is why he left. I am sorry Helga if I knew he would have that effect on you I would have told him not to come." Lila said well giving her an apologetic expression.

"It's okay Lila, I have to start getting use to it. He might come to the Christmas performance and I cannot have him distract me there." Helga said matter-of-factly.

"Do you still want to go to Slausen's?" she said will giving her friend a small smile.

"Ya let's go! I can always go for some ice cream." Helga said well putting her arm on Lila's shoulder the two walked out the school giggling.

* * *

Stinky, Phoebe and Gerald were all in a booth in Slausen's waiting for their friends. As Lila sat down next to Stinky. Helga sat next to Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs" Hega said well smiling at her fiend.

"Hey Helga." Phoebe said with a smile.

The five of them continued to chat and until Gerald noticed Arnold at the counter ordering something.

"Looks like Arnold is here." Gerald said well looking at Phoebe and then Helga.

"I am just going to say hi."

Phoebe gave her boyfriend a look. He put his hand on her should her said "don't worry I am not going to invite him to eat with us. I am just going to say hi." Clearly, Arnold contant interrogation was starting to get to Phoebe. Gerald stood up and was going to walk towards Arnold when Helga stopped him.

"Gerald, wait!"

"I promise Helga I am just going to say hi." Gerald said with a huff.

"No, you can invite him to sit with us."

"What? But you have been avoiding him." he said will looking over at Phoebe whom had the same confused look on her face.

"It's fine Geraldo, he can sit with us."

Gerald looked at Helga then at Phoebe who just shrugged. "Okay, I will invite him then." With that Gerald was off to talk to Arnold.

"Helga what is going on? I thought you did not want to speak to him, don't you need time?" Phoebe said.

"I do not think I am ready Phoebe but I can not keep avoiding him. Plus lately have been in the mood for some ice cream." She said with a gleeful smile.

* * *

Author's Notes: **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 1: I would do anything for you

**Author's Note:** Surprise here is another chapter. Thank you for being patient with me and PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: I Would Do Anything For You.**

 **Arnolds POV**

For the next few weeks Helga actually spoke to Arnold. He was giving her space to feel more comfortable with him so they could finally speak. Arnold was feeling confident that soon Helga would open up to him about the events that Gerald spoke to him about.

"What about this man?" Gerald pulled Arnold out of his thoughts has he healed up a costume of a 70's man with the title " " on it.

Arnold snickered "You want to be at Rhonda's party."

Gerald's smile faded, "You right man that is not me." He said will putting the costume back on the rack.

Arnold kept wondering the store, when he saw _him_ again. The same young man that he saw before he went to the park a few months ago.

"I knew it, I knew you were real. Who are you?"

The young man looked at him from over the row of costumes he was clearly watching him.

"Why did you come back?" His deep husky voiced asked.

"I am not answering any of your questions until you answer mine. Who are? Why do you want me to leave Helga alone?"

"You hurt her." The young man said in a haunting tone.

What did he know? Did he know about the hospital and the institution that Helga went to? Arnold was deep in thought. Before, he could ask the blonde another question he heard a crash behind him. He turned around and saw Curly picking up something from the floor. When he turned around to face the young man again but he was gone. Arnold look around him there was no sign of the blonde boy. Arnold was frustrated but decided to go help Curly.

"Hey Curly, let me help you. Are you her picking up your costume for Rhonda's party als?

Curly turned to face Arnold. "No just picking up some more fake blood. Rhonda wants to make sure there is enough."

"Oh that is really nice of you. I am happy that you are with Rhonda I remember how much you always liked her." Arnold said with a smile.

Curly grinned, "I am not with Rhonda, we are just friends for now."

"Oh well, I just thought since everyone…" Arnold was interrupted by Curly.

"No one understands, well no one but Helga." He said well looking at the bags of blood.

"Helga?" Arnold asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

Curly rolled his eyes and faced him. "Arnold, you do not understand what it is like to love someone so much that you obsessed over them. Sure, you liked Lila in the fourth grade but you did not _love_ her. You did not worship her. You did not imagine what your life would be without her. You liked her like any child likes his first crush. Helga understands the termoli that comes with love and too much admiration, well frankly your lost."

Arnold gave Curly a confused look. "Curly what are you trying to say?"

Curly gave out a huge sigh. "Arnold you have always been dense. The reason why Helga understand what I have with Rhonda and why I am not 'with her' is because she understand how strongly I feel for her. When Helga was at her darkest moments I was there for her. I understand what it felt to be stabbed in the heart by one you loved."

Curly turned to walk away when Arnold said, "You were intatutionize in the same hospital were you?"

Curly turned around with a shocked expression on his face. "How did you know about that?"

Arnold smirked, he knew that he could not tell Curly that Gerald told him but he wanted to know what happened to Helga well she was there. "I have been looking into what happen to Helga well I was away."

"I see." He said well still holding his gaze, clearly trying to see if I was lying.

Curly gave out a huge sigh and whispered, "I was in the same institution. Pleasant Creek Hospital or PCH. But Helga and I liked to call it jail."

Arnold's eyes widen in shock.

"I got out frankly because my parents noticed that their lunatic son was better than an abused son."

"What?" They abused you there, Helga too?" Arnold was in a state of panic.

Curly opened his mouth to continue the story but saw Gerald walking towards them. He grabbed the bag of blood and said, "Look Arnold I have to go i've said to much already." With that the raven haired boy made his way to the cashier.

"What was that about?" Gerald asked.

"I do not know Gerald but I think Helga was hurt in that institution. What do you know about Pleasant Creek Hospital?

"I do not know anything about that place. Like I said Arnold I don't know what happen to Helga when she went there."

"Who do you think would know?" Arnold asked.

Gerald let out a deep sigh. "Phoebe."

* * *

The night of Rhonda's Halloween party finally came. Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and Arnold decided to go together, as a group. This way Helga had a reason to give Sid and Arnold did not have to make Helga feel uncomfortable about asking her to be his date. Even though he really wanted her to be. But I guess going as friends was better than nothing.

"You know you are going to have to talk to her eventually. You can't just keep asking people for pieces of the story." Gerald said well making a left on the street that lead to Phoebe's house. Arnold looked at his friend from the back seat of his parents van. Gerald decided to dress up as Black Panther. Apparently after the movie came out that is all Gerald talked about. Which lead to the group's decision to to go to Rhonda's party together and dress up like Marvel characters.

"I know. I just do not want to scare her off. We are finally in a good place."

"I know man but you have to talk to her and soon, before she hears that you have been asking about her _past_. We really do not need Ol Betsy and the Five Avengers back in business again."

With that last statement Gerald pulled up to Phoebe's house and got out of the car. Arnold watched as he rang the doorbell. He saw Phoebe dressed as Scarlet Witch she even wore a red wig. She answered the door and gave Gerald a kiss. After a few words were exchanged the two made there way to the car with Gerald opening the passenger door for Phoebe.

"Good evening Arnold." Phoebe said politely.

"Hey Phoebe your costume looks great." Arnold replied.

Phoebe smiled, "You look great too."

With that Gerald put the car in drive and head towards Helga's house.

"I think our groups should win the costume contest." Gerald said with excitement.

Apparently Rhonda has a costume contest going on in her party. She was going on for weeks in school how the prize was elaborate and fancy and how she put it 'oh so exclusive.'

"We do look great, I wonder if anyone else has a group theme? Phoebe said.

"I don't know babe, but I know we look great," Gerald said well winking at his girlfriend.

Soon enough they were in front of Helga's house. Arnold made his way out of the car and rang the doorbell. Helga answered the door with a smile. She was dressed as Black Widow. But, instead of wearing a wig she decided to spay paint her hair with red streaks so you could still see her natural blonde hair. Arnold could not help but stare she looked so sexy in her costume and yet so effortlessly beautiful.

"Hey football head should we be going?" she said well giving him a puzzled expression.

"Oh sorry Helga you just look so nice."

Helga blushed, "Thanks I am glad you decided to go with Captain America it really suits you"

Arnold blushed as he remembered Helga telling him he would make a great Captain American a few weeks ago at lunch.

"Oh come on Football head we are going to be late," with that she grabbed his hand and lead him to the car where Gerald and Phoebe were waiting.

Arnold opened the door of the van and Helga let go of his hand. His hand felt cold without hers. He desperately wanted her warmth again.

"Helga you look great, I am glad that you did the steaks of red on your hair instead of spray painting the whole thing." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Thanks Phoebe you look great too. Red really suits you."

Phoebe blushed.

"Now I know we are going to win the contest," Gerald continued to press on about the contest with Phoebe well Arnold and Helga had their own conversation.

"You really do look good Helga."

"Thanks Arnold. Are you ready for your first big party since you have been back?"

"Yes, Rhonda's parties have always been fun."

Helga smiled.

"How are Olga and Michael?" Arnold asked.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Olga's is stressed from the wedding planning and Michael is stressed because one of his waiters quit. They need more help at the restaurant and my sister is way to busy planning the wedding of a lifetime. Since Michael is so busy she keeps asking for my help. So i'm a part-time waiter for Michael, a assistant wedding planner for Olga and a full time high student who needs to focus on her christmas recital. "

Arnold smiled at Helga's over dramatic personality. "I can help Michael in the restaurant until he finds someone else." Arnold said.

"Really? You would do that? Why?" Helga asked.

Arnold nodded and grabbed her hand. "Of course Helga I would do anything for you, I know it will help you."

Helga smiled, "yes it will help me a lot football head." Helga said well looking into Arnold's green eyes. Arnold could not help but stare into her blue eyes. They were drawing him in and both their faces started to lead closed to each other. However, before their lips touched they were interrupted.

"Were here!" Gerald's voice brought them out of their love stick trance. As the two blondes looked out the window.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the ending I wanted the party to be on another chapter. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: I have time

**Author's Note:** Thank you for being patient with me and PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12: I Have Time**

 **Arnold POV**

Rhonda's mansion was decorated with pumpkins, lights and every Halloween decoration you can think of and that was just the outside. Once Gerald gave his keys to the valet, the four made their way to the huge entrance, where a butler offered them some champagne. Helga declined and said "sorry bucko I am here for the hard stuff." However, Arnold took some to be polite and apologized for Helga's comment.

As they made their way inside. The decorations were more elaborate even in the dim light you can see that it was like a huge haunted house. Fake blood was everywhere, plastic bones on the floor, the tone was eerie yet sophisticated. It screamed Rhonda.

Rhonda was greeting her guest in what seemed like a pumpkin patch throne room, that was in between a grand staircase. She was dressed as the Queen of Hearts, yet her dress was so eleberate that it would make Marie Antoinette question her seamstress.

"Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and Arnold. You all look so dashing. Isn't this a beautiful party?"

"Why yes it is. Your house looks great Rhonda and so do you." Phoebe complimented.

"Oh Phoebe darling thank you."

"We are a shoo in the costume contest aren't we." Gerald chimed in.

"We will see," she said will pushing the group to the grand staircase.

When they were on the top of the staircase one of the butlers' asked their names and then gestured them to another butler that was standing in front of a large door. Gerald and Phoebe went first well Arnold and Helga were told to wait.

"Do you know what is going on." Arnold ask Helga.

"No, you know Rhonda. She always likes to be over the top with her parties."

"Names?" The butler asked

"Arnold and Helga" Helga said quickly.

The man whispered their names in the walkie talkie he was carrying and gestured them to the next butler in front of the large door, whom also told them to go inside an elevator.

Well staring at the elevator door on front for them, Arnold gabbed Helga's hand. "Helga I am glad that you came with me… you know as friends." he blushed. She blushed at the contact that their hands made. But before she could answer the they heard two loud thumping sounds. With that the door open and they heard another butler say loudly. "Now announcing Miss. Helga and ."

The lights were all on the two blonds as they made their way out of the elevator and down the elaborate staircase well holding hands. Arnold could not help but feel like they were just announced as a couple to the whole party. He had a feeling Helga was thinking the same thing. The two blondes caught up with Gerald and Phoebe whom were waiting for them by the bar, after they two did their grand entrance.

"I was not expecting that." Phoebe said.

"Leave it to Rhonda to throw a curveball and leave everyone surprised." Helga said.

"Well I am sure she has plenty more surprise planned. Rhonda is not known for her parties for nothing." Gerald said matter-of-factly.

Gerald put his drink down and said, "come on Phoebe I want to cut a rug." He took his girlfriend's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Arnold looked at Helga as she was taking in her surroundings. He could not help but take in her beauty.

"Anything to drink?" the bartender asked.

Arnold wondered why there was a bartender in a high school party. But I guess when you had as much money as Rhonda you could afford anything, even the price of underage drinking.

"Yes I will have a Jameson neat, and for you football head?" She said well raising up one eyebrow?

"Um, I guess I will have the same."

The bartender raised an eyebrow and walked away.

"You like whisky?" she asked.

"I don't really drink."

"You don't really drink and you decide to get whisky, well this is going to be a fun night." She said with a smirk.

Arnold did not understand her cocky attitude until he got his drink. He looked at the brown liquid and couldn't help but wonder what he got himself into.

"Cheers." Helga said well clicking her cup with his and taking a large gulp. Arnold tried to do the same but he gagged from the taste. Helga laughed.

"It's not for everyone and especially not if you are just starting to drink."

"How do you drink this?"

"Well when you grow up with an alcoholic mother you can't help but be curious. I had already drank Vodka by the time middle school came around. After having so much of it and the smell always lingering in my house, I can't even drink it any more." She took another swig of her drink before continuing. "Unlike Miriam I do not want to drown my alcohol with fruity concoctions, I want the real stuff the hard stuff, so I much prefer whisky." She took another sip.

Arnold gave her an incredulous look. He couldn't help but wonder if this kind of attitude was what brought Helga to the hospital in the first place. He had to talk to her about this. "Helga I really need to talk to you."

"About what football head." she said with a smile.

Before Arnold could answer the bartender interrupted, "Another?' he said well pointing to the drinks.

"No I haven't even finished this one."

"Another for me."

That's when arnold realized she was done with her drink. Well he was still babysitting his. The bartender gave Helga another drink and she turned to face around. "You were saying," she said clearly still being very sober. Like that last drink had not affect on her.

Arnold was in awl in the past few months he had learned so much about Helga G. Pataki that he wondered if he had know her at all before.

"I feel like there is so much I still do not know about you Helga. I know you said that there were things that you still do not want to share, but I would like it if you would open up to me."

She looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled. "I guess you can know a few things. What do you have in mind?"

Arnold let out a deep breath he did not know he was holding. But before Arnold could say another word he was interrupted by Sid, who was dressed as Zorro.

"Helga you look really nice." Sid said well taking in Helga's appearance.

"Thanks Sid." she said with a smile.

"Would you like to dance." Sid asked Helga.

At this point Arnold was fuming, Helga was his _date_. Even if they just came as friends. How could he ask Helga to dance, _his_ Helga. Before Helga could reply to Sid's question. Arnold put a possessive hand on her shoulder and said, "actually Sid, Helga and I were just about to dance." With that statement he put their drinks on the counter and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dancefloor.

Arnold held onto Helga in the middle of the dancefloor as Sid glared at him.

"Since when did you get so possessive?" Helga asked

Arnold spun her and brought her back to him and smiled. "I guess, I do not want to share you."

"What makes you think _you_ have me?"

"Well I just want you all for myself. I guess that sounds a little possessive."

She smiled.

Arnold smiled and brought Helga closer to him. He could feel her breast on his chest and the warmth of her breath in his ear. When she whispered, "Do you remember that date you had with your french pen pal Cecile? That was me."

Arnold turned to look at her stunned but his expression soften. "I should have known you look just like her."

Helga giggled. "I wanted to go out with you so badly back then that I impersonated your penpal."

"That is why you were not surprised about the red shoe, it's yours. Why are you telling me this?"

"You said you wanted to know more about me."

He smiled, "I want to know more."

"Really? Helga question.

"Yes, I want to know you, the whole real you Helga." Arnold softly caressed her cheek. She fell into the touch and smiled.

"Well it's going to be a long night Arnoldo."

"I have time."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions

**Author's Note:** Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13: Confessions**

 **Arnold's POV**

Helga and Arnold made there way outside to Rhonda's huge patio. The two talked about Helga's wild escapades when they were younger.

"So you were hiding behind the red couch, and that was your parrot, your pink book of poems and you found 's daughter. Wow Helga you are amazing." Arnold said with a love struck look on his face.

Helga giggled, "that is all you have to say? I just told you that I drove into dumpsters to find your hat. I think that makes me a little crazy." She said nervously.

"Maybe to others that do not understand you. But Helga you're amazing. You are so kind, caring and selfless. Your strong, passionate and loyal. Arnold smiled well getting lost in her blue eyes. The two blondes locked their eyes upon each other and before they knew it they locked lips.

Arnold kissed Helga so hungryly as if his lips have never met hers before. Helga gave him the same passionate kiss as if anticipating this for a long time. Once the two blondes parted for air they got lost in each others eyes as they embraced each other, their sweet moment was interrupted by some drunk and loud teens that made there was past them and headed towards Rhonda's pool.

"Maybe we should go."

"Ya I guess we should return to the party we have been here awhile," Arnold replied.

"No, I meant leave. Maybe we can hang out in your house for a little." Helga said.

"Where it's quiet." Arnold said.

"Exactly, so we can keep talking." Helga said with a smile.

"I will tell Phoebe that we are leaving can you call us a cab. I will meet you out front." with that Helga ran inside to find her best friend.

* * *

Arnold was waiting for the cab. When he heard a voice from behind him.

"Why are you leaving so soon darling. Are you not having fun?"

"Oh hey Rhonda. No I am having a great time I just have to go home."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow, "alone?"

Arnold's face got very pale. "Uh well I am taking Helga home."

"I see. Arnold, Helga has become one of my good friends and I do not want to see her get hurt."

"Rhonda I am not going to…"

"Arnold please let me finish. When you left it was very hard on her. Honestly I did not know how hard until I saw her at PCH."

"Wait, you saw her there?"

Rhonda nodded. "You have to understand Arnold, back then Helga and I weren't close and frankly neither were Curly and I."

 **FLASHBACK**

"I remember it like it was any other summer. It was going to be our eighth grade year and we were going to be upperclassmen well at least in middle school standers. I did not see Curly for once that summer and it had been almost a year since anyone had seen Helga. The rumors was that she went to go live with Olga in Alaska. Helping children was never her new calling. It sounded like baloney to me but I did not care. If I did not have to deal with Helga's attitude and tacky on sumbal I was happy. Not to mention it was looking like a Curly free summer times looked great." Rhonda smiled at the memory.

Arnold cleared his throat and glared at Rhonda.

Rhonda shifted unconformably,"This was before we were all friends." She said in defence. "Well anyways I was preparing for my trip to Paris in a week when I was informed that I had a visitor. Once I saw it was Curly I almost slammed the door in his face. But something stopped me. Something was _different_ about him. He looked defeated not in his typical Curly fashion. So I decided to hear him out. He told me that he was taken to PCH which was understandable. However, he mentioned that he saw Helga there. This caught my interest, Helga was institutionalized this was great gossip. Until he told me what was going on there and he showed me the bruises." She shutter at the thought.

Arnold's eyes got wide. He was fully engaged in Rhonda story now.

"So I decided to go look at this place for myself and see the mighty Helga G. Pataki needing my help for once. Nothing prepared me for what I saw." Rhonda's face visibly paled. "She was no longer Helga, well not the Helga we knew. She was defeated, small and almost lifeless." She barely knew who I was and the black and blue bruises all over her body made it clear that this was not a professional setting. Apparently she had not received any visitor since her first few months there. She was so drugged out. They kept her highly sedated so they could control her so she would not fight back. When she did they would beat her. She was a fighter, so they beat her often."

Rhonda's face saddened, "I did everything I could to get her out. I was not her family so I had no rights. Olga was in Alaska and had no idea what was going on she only got the fake reports that PCH gave her about Helga's condition. And her parents, her mother was working on her rehab in another institution and her father was swimming in debt and was about to lose his home and live on the streets. So even if I could get Helga out where would she go? Where would she live? I hired the best lawyers daddy could afford and got Helga out of that place. We documented everything that happened to her, how she was living, and the fake reports they sent her family. Then we sued PCH, and won, that awful place is closed now. Helga came with me to Paris where she got the right treatment and then stayed there for another year until she came back to Hillwood."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Arnold was shocked. Helga's parents were not the ones that got her out of PCH like he expected it was Rhonda."Rhonda, I had no idea you…you did that."

"Did what?"

They both turned to face the blonde in front of them.

Rhonda smiled at her friend, "I was just telling Arnold about the plans I have for the evening, since he informed me that you will be making an early departure." She gave her friend a suspicious look.

"Yes Rhonda we are leaving but I am sure everyone will be talking about your party for months." Helga said.

"You won't even know who won the costume contest, did you even vote?"

The cab pulled up. "Yes, princess I voted for you and I will be okay so stop worrying." Helga said well making her way in the cab. With Arnold in tow.

"I never worry." Rhonda said well lifting her nose in the air.

Helga rolled down the window and yelled, "About your friends you do. You try to hide it but you are one of the most caring people I know." Helga winked at her as the cab drive off.

* * *

Once they were dropped of at the boarding house. Arnold paid the cab driver and they made their way to Arnold's roof.

"So do you want to tell me what you and Rhonda were really talking about." Helga asked well sitting down on his roof.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked a bit nervous.

Helga smiled, "I have known Rhonda a long time. I know when she is lying." She leaned close to Arnold and whispered. "She has a tell."

Arnold smiled, "really what is it?"

"She does not talk about herself." Helga snickered.

Arnold could not help but snicker too.

"So are you going to tell me Football head?" Helga said well raising an eyebrow.

Arnold looked down he knew he would have to tell her eventually he could not continue to get pieces of the story. He needed to get the whole truth from her. Arnold let out a deep breath before speaking, "She told me about PCH."

Helga eyes grew huge, as a mixture of anger and sadness consumed her. "You want to know what happened to me at PCH?"

"Helga I...I." before he could finish his sentence Helga stood up Arnold was afraid she would leave but instead she unzipped her costume with her back facing him and revealed one shoulder. There was a large scar that ran from the middle of her back up to her right shoulder.

"This is what happened to me at PCH." she said well looking over her shoulder, her eyes filled with tears.

Arnold stood up and touch her shoulder softly, "Helga I am so sorry...you do not have to talk about it if you do not want to."

She was quite for a while well sobbing with her back turned to him. As he embraced her. Then she pulled up her costume up and zipped the middle and turned to face Arnold. "Can we go inside." Helga asked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I wanted to show a little bit to Helga and Rhonda friendship in this chapter and how it came to be. I always thought that they would be great friends when they got older. They are both strong young ladies with incorrect perceptions of each other. Or maybe that is what I see. Let me know what you think. **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14: A night with you

**Author's Note:** First I would like to say, **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**.

Second,I have not forgotten this story. I have actually been moving and thats why I was not posting. But, thats all done now.

 **Third, disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14:A night with you**

Arnold nodded as he followed her into his room. She sat on his bed and he sat next to her. He placed his arms around her embraced her small frame. He never wanted to let her go. "Helga why don't you stay here tonight?"

Helga looked up at him.

"I really do not want to leave you." he said with a smile.

She smiled at him, "okay, I guess I can text Olga." She pulled out her phone to tell her sister that she would be sleeping over Phoebe's house. Well Arnold went to grab her some clothes to change into.

Helga changed into the oversize shirt that Arnold gave her and made her way back to his room. Where he was already dressed for bed. He pulled sheets out and was putting a pillow on the couch. "Are you going to sleep there?" Helga asked.

"Yes, I thought I would sleep here and you could have the bed."

Helga played with the hem of Arnold's T-shirt, "could you sleep with me I do not want to be alone."

Arnold looked at her blue eyes, he did not want to deny her anything, especially after everything she went thru because of _him_ "Sure Helga."

She smiled and made her way under the covers.

Arnold laid down next to her and turned the light of with his remote control with only the city lights and the stars to eliminate the room.

Arnold felt Helga's bare thighs on his leg.

"Helga did you put on the shorts I gave you?"

"Oh they were to big so I am just wearing the shirt, I hope that is okay" she said well snuggling close to him.

Arnold's eyes widen, "So you are just wearing my shirt and you bra and panties?"

"No, just your shirt and panties, why would I wear a bra to sleep?" she giggled. "Am I making you uncomfortable?

Arnold gulped, "Nope."

"Good." She said as she turn around giving him her back as she scooted close to him. Her back pressed on his chest.

"Helga what are you doing?"

"Oh I am just getting comfortable, sorry."

"It's okay." Arnold tried to cuddled with her but once he wrapped his arms around her her felt her breast and pulled away.

"What's wrong Arnold?"

"Maybe I should sleep on the couch."

With that comment helga turned around and look at Arnold, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No...no it's just...I...I don't think I can control myself around you like this Helga."

"Who said I want you to control yourself." she asked with a smirk.

"Helga what are you saying?" Arnold asked.

With that Helga gave Arnold a steamy kiss that if he wasn't lying down it would make his knees buckle. Once she pulled away, Arnold gave her a lovesick smile as he got on top of her and gave her another passionate kiss. Then he continued to kiss her frivolously from her collarbone down to her neck. Then Helga took off Arnold's shirt and started stroking his chest with her fingers as he continued to kiss her. Arnold gabbed the covers and laid them on top of them and they fell asleep wrap around each others naked bodies.

* * *

The sun started to peak thur Arnold's skylight window. Which caused Helga to open her eyes.

"Huh? She said well she started to look around. I wonder what happened last night she thought.

She gazed at the blonde boy in next to her smiled. The man of her dreams, the boy she loved since kindergarten was next to her.

"Good morning, beautiful."

That when she realized she was awake. She smiled and replied "Good morning."

He tossed her hair away from her face. "Helga I know last night was a bit rushed but I am happy it happened."

"Me too football head."

Arnold smiled, "Actually there is something I wanted to tell you…"

"Arnold! We need to go." Helga said well jumping out of bed.

"What? What happen."

"Your parents do not know I am here, you have to take me to Phoebe's before they see us. Come on!" She said well putting her shirt on."

"Ya I guess you're right."

After sneaking Helga out for his room thur the fire escape and taking her to Phoebe's house. The two blonds stood in front of Phoebe's stoup.

"Thanks Football head." Helga said with half lidded eyes.

Arnold smiled. "Your welcome." Then he leaned in a gave her a soft kiss.

Helga smiled. "Arnold I had a great night…"

"Helga is that you?"

"Huh?" Helga did not notice the door behind her open. Her petite friend was giving her a disappointed look.

"Oh hey Pheebs, Arnold just walked me home."

"I see that." Phoebe said rather coldly.

Helga looked between Phoebe and Arnold, who too had a confused look.

Helga turned to Arnold,"I better go inside, see you around Football head." She said well she waved well going inside Phoebe's house.

* * *

Well in Phoebe's room Helga was taking out a shirt and some shorts that she always left there. When suddenly Phoebe came in.

"You haven't talked to him?"

Helga did not have to ask what her friend was referring too.

"No, but he knows about PCH, and if he knows about that I am sure he knows about how I ended up in that place."

"He won't know about how you ended up in there until _you_ tell him." Phoebe sighed and sat down on her bed. "I thought your decision on taking it slow was great. Focus on yourself and let him in slowly. But it seem like you have thrown caution to the wind and are sacrificing your mental well being."

"Phoebe, I admit that my actions last night were hasty and maybe that was due to the alcohol. However, I have known Arnold my whole life and I have loved him since I was three."

Phoebe shook her head and walked towards the door. "I thought you were _changing_ , when will you see that in order to love him you must first love yourself."

* * *

Author's Note:I am sure we have all had that moment were a good friend told us a hard truth.

So I decided to keep this story rated T. **Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15:A friend always knows best

**Author's Note:** Since the last chapter was short and I made you guys wait here is another one.

 **Third, disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold.

Please review.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15: A friend always knows best**

It was the beginning of November and Arnold was feeling great. He could not help the smile that was on his face.

"You alright man?" Gerald said.

"Huh? Oh ya, I'm great." Arnold replied.

"Because you have been humming for two blocks."

"Oh" Arnold said well noticing that they were approaching the school.

"I guess you talked to her."

"Talked to her? About what?" Arnold gave his friend quizzical look.

"Arnold, you were suppose to find out about PCH and what happened to her after. Not to mention also how she ended up in the hospital in the first place."

"I spoke to Rhonda." Arnold said in a whisper.

"Rhonda? What does she have to do with this?"

"She was the one that got Helga out of PCH."

Gerald's eyes widen. "Did she tell you what happen to her in there?"

"She told me that she was being abused and Helga showed me the scars."

"She showed you. As in she undressed in front of you."

Arnold did not meet his friends eyes. Then suddenly Gerald stopped walking. Arnold turned and looked at his friend.

"Arnold, did you two do what I think you did?"

Arnold still was avoiding his friends eyes. Then he saw Gerald raise his eyebrows from the corner of his eyes.

"Arnold you just complicated everything."

"How?"

"Helga is not ready to start anything with you if she is not honest about what happened to her when you left."

"I will talk to her today, you will see Gerald. She will be honest with me and we will start to grow our relationship."

"I feel like you are just waltzing thru this situation instead of understanding how unstable Helga really is."

Arnold started walking again. "She is better Gerald, you'll see."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

* * *

By the time the last bell rang Arnold was worried. He did not see Helga at all the whole day.

"Hey Phoebe! I did not see Helga in school today. Is she sick?"

"No, she is helping her sister with some wedding stuff. So she took the day off." Phoebe's attitude was a little hustle and Arnold could not help but notice.

"Is something wrong Phoebe?"

She let out a large breath she didn't know she was carrying. "Ever since you came back Helga has gone on a downwards spiral. She is not hot and cold because she can not balance having you back in her life."

"Phoebe what are you trying to say?"

"You were everything to her. You were her whole life and then you left. She had to deal with that and she was a mess. Then when she is started to put her life back together and start to care about herself again. You come back and want to pick up where you left off. Unaware of the destruction that you left behind."

"Phoebe I know what happened to Helga at PCH. It's awful…"

"PCH?" Phoebe shook her head. "What happen there was a crime but she should have never been in that place and the only reason she was was there was because of _you_."

 **FLASHBACK**

"When you left she went to such a deep depression. It was not obvious at first especially to everyone that did not know her, but I knew something was wrong. She was so depressed and when she was not depressed she was hustile. She ran away a few times. I found her in an ally crying hysterically about her football head love god. Another time her father and I found her in an airport drunk trying to get a ticket to San Lorenzo. Apparently she started to get into her mother's Vodka. We were only twelve. She would get into fights, never go to school and when you saw her she was a shell of a girl she once was."

"Then it happened. _That_ day, I never thought I would have to ride in the back of an ambulance as the paramedics tried to resuscitate my best friend. But I was all she had and the EMT's quickly saw that. Her mother was passed out drunk, her sister was thousands of miles away and her father gave up on her a long time ago."

"Those days in the hospital when she was _stable_ were the worst. The drugs they were giving her would send her in this uncontrollable moods swings and it was hard to calm down her manic episode. She was having a hard time grasping the concept that you were gone. She asked for you every day, she could not see that other people that loved her were trying to help her. Her sister even came and visited her and became her legal guardian. No one could help her. When the doctors recommended initializing her it seemed like the best solution. No one could get thru to her and talk to her without a violent episode happening and when she was drugged she thought you were in the room and would recite poems to _you_. We thought that PCH was the best choice for her. Where she could get better. However, that was not the case. That place almost destroy what was left of her. That is my worst regret not being aware of the danger that my best friend would be exposed to too."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Arnold you need to talk to Helga yourself and stop relying on other people to fill in the blank of what happen when you left. You have to know what she went thru and how she felt and you will only know that from getting her perspective on the situation."

Arnold shook his head. "Thanks Phoebe." As he turned to leave he felt Phoebe's hand on his shoulder.

"And Arnold, you have to give her time to just be Helga. Not the Helga that was devoted to Arnold. Let her find herself again. Let her love herself."

* * *

"You were not at school today." Arnold said well clocking in for his shift.

"Oh ya, Olga keeps needing my help with wedding stuff."

"During school hours too?" Arnold asked.

Helga shifted uncomfortably, "I guess her dreams wedding has her so preoccupied she forgot I have school." Helga said well avoiding Arnold's eyes and grabbing the pizza pie in front of her. "Sorry Arnoldo, I can't chat table three has really been waiting for this pie."

Once their shift ended. Arnold attempted to talk to Helga again.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Umm..whatever floats your boat football head."

As the two blondes walked an awkward silence filled the air. Until Arnold decided to say something.

"Helga, we really need to talk."

Helga was looking at the ground, "About what?"

"About a lot of things… Helga I do not want to pressure you but we are overdue for a conversation."

"I know… but I don't think I am ready."

"You can't even let me in."

"It's just… I'm scared."

"Helga, I will never hurt you. I know I did in the past and I am sorry. I was hurt too not having you around. But, I am here now and will always be here with you."

Helga looked at around her eyes were watery. "When you left Arnold that..that really hurt me."

"I know, I have heard from a few people...but Helga that won't…"

"What do you mean a _few_ people. I thought you just spoke to Rhonda about PCH?

Arnold scratched his head. "Um I have kind of been asking people what happened to you after I left."

Helga's eyes widen. "WHAT!"

"Well it seemed like you changed a lot and you were keeping something from me so… I started to ask some of our classmates."

"So instead of asking me about a personal issues that had to do with _me_ you asked everyone else?"

"Kind of?"

"Kind of! Arnold if I was not ready to talk to you about it you should have respected that."

"Helga your, right I am sorry."

"Helga shook her head, I can't believe you betrayed me like that."

"Helga please I'm sorry…"

Helga put her hand up motioning him to stop talking. That's when he realized they were in front her house.

"I can't believe you did that Arnold, this whole time I thought I was the one that had to change. I was the one that had to grow but it's not just me. You went to everyone else to answer you questions and put there points of views and opinions instead of waiting for _my_ story, _mine_. Something that was personal to me. When will you see that you can't just fix everyone problems, sometimes they have to fix their own."

"With that Helga ran up her stoop and unlocked her door."

"Helga please you don't understand, why I needed to know so badly."

Helga did not turn around, "I don't care anymore Arnold." Then she shut the door behind her.

* * *

The load tump of her locker being slammed shocked Phoebe. Her best friend was becoming an expert at anticipating the agresslying closing of lockers. Yet it still surprised her every time.

"Helga, I do not believe that this behavior is healthy. When is the last time you went to see Bliss?"

"I have not been depressed so I have not been to see her."

"I do not think that the depression is the only reason to see her." Phoebe put a hand on her friends' shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it with me, it has been two weeks."

"Not yet Pheebs. I have to go to practice." With that Helga was off.

Phoebe turned to see a depressed Arnold walking in the hallway, if only they would have been honest with each other from the beginning she thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We all need a friend like Phoebe. She is always so loyal to Helga and personally I have always felt that she was one of the few characters in the show that knew what was happening in Helga's home life. Let me know what you think of Phoebe and Helga's relationship.

 **Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: A slice of humble pie

**Author** **Notes:**

Thank you for the reviews everyone. I am sorry it took me so long to post this I was having issue with my old computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. That's all Craig's masterpiece. I'm just another crazy fan.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16: A slice of humble pie**

The overwhelming smell of food cooking in the oven hit Arnold's nose the second he woke up. It was the day before Thanksgiving. He rolled his yes he did not want to go to school today. Actually he did not want to go to school any day for the past few weeks.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

Grandpa came inside Arnold's room. "Hey Shortman, good morning."

"Hey Grandpa."

"Still going thru your teenage problems which you don't want to talk about I see."

Arnold did not respond that was his way of responding to his family lately. This change in his behavior did not go unnoticed and everyone was starting to get concern especially since he would not talk about it. However, no one was more concerned than his grandfather. Who was always the person that Arnold went to for advice.

Noticing that his grandson was still not going to open up. Phil decided to give him some space and talk about something else. "Shortman you want to help me set up the fireworks for tomorrow."

Arnold gave a small smile, "Sure grandpa, I would like that."

"Great shortman, you can help me after school."

Grandpa said, while closing the door to his grandson's room.

Once Arnold was dressed and ready for school he made his way downstairs. However, before he made his way in the kitchen he overheard his father's voice."

"Nothing again today. Maybe I can take him to school and try again."

"I don't think that is going to help. If you keep pestering him he will just shut down. I got a small smile out of him today. That's process."

"It has been weeks, what if it's something serious? Stella interjected.

Arnold walked into the kitchen and the whole room went silent. Even his grandma did not say a word and that was strange.

"Good... good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Stella said.

"Okay, I am just going to take this apple and walk. I don't want breakfast mom."

Miles and Stella looked at eachother.

"Actually I can take you to school Arnold, there are still a few things I want to pick up from the grocery store anyways." Stella said.

Arnold nodded a little grateful that the integration will be from his mother instead of his father today.

* * *

After a few silent minutes in the car Arnold was surprised when his mother pulled up to another place that was not his high school.

"Mom where are we?"

His mother turned to look at him. "When you were in the hospital your father and I felt so guilty. We were the reason you got sick… if we never went to…"

"Mom _it_ had nothing to do with you." Arnold said with a determined voice.

Stella gave a soft smile she was happy that her child finally showed another emotion. "I met a lady at the grocery store yesterday and she gave me this card." Stella handed the business card to Arnold.

" ." Arnold read.

"She said that she really helped her daughter, maybe she can help you. If you don't want to talk to us that is okay. Maybe you want to talk to someone else."

Arnold looked outside the window to the building and then to his mother.

"It's your choice honey you can go in and try it or we can drive away and never talk about it again."

Arnold unlocked the car door and stepped outside to the chilling fall air. Before he closed the door to the car, he looked back inside, "Mom will you wait here?"

Stella smiled. "Of course honey."

* * *

Helga, Helga!

Huh?

Baby sister I was wondering if you wanted to help mom and myself make Thanksgiving dinner. I has been a while since you have seen them and they miss you. That way you also don't have to go to school today." Olga gave her younger sister a wink.

"Oh ya sure."

Olga grabbed her keys and the two blondes went to Olga's car.

"You have been really distracted lately are you okay?"

She signed, "I have to talk to Arnold. I have been avoiding it, but now I know that I can not stay mad at him forever and have to hear what he has to say."

Olga smiled. "I know you did not like what he did but I am glad that you are making such a mature decision and talking to him. You have really changed and I should have known that you could handle yourself around him. I am sorry for insisting that you see again when he came back."

Helga smiled, "Don't apologize I know you were looking out for me and Bliss helped. She always helps."

Then the two blondes drove away in the direction of their parents house.

* * *

"Then you add a splash of Cinnamon and the secret ingredient." Olga giggled.

"Which is what?" Helga asked

Olga handed her sister a bottle of Nutmeg.

Their mother smiled, "It is so nice to have the two you here. Isn't B?

Bob walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, and your mother and I are so excited for you wedding in the next few weeks Olga." Bob said well facing his eldest daughter.

"I know daddy I hope everything is perfect."

"It will be. You got yourself a great guy. Helga can I talk to you." Bob turned his attention to his youngest whom seemed surprised."

"Sure Dad."

* * *

Once Helga and Bob left the room, Miriam asked, "Is she doing better?"

"I think so, has really helped her. I am glad she continued to see her." Olga replied

"Yes, she has been wonderful with Helga. I even recommended her services to a woman I met in the grocery store yesterday."

"Really mom? That's great I hope she can help her out also."

"Actually it's her son that needs the help." Miriam interjected.

"Well I am sure Bliss is the right person for the job." Olga replied with a smile as she continued to peel the apples for the pie.

* * *

Helga and Bob sat on the Pataki stoop.

"Whats up dad?"

"Helga, I know a lot has changed with us in the past few years. I know I made some mistakes in the past."

After Helga left PCH, her relationship with her parents changed as well. Her mother was sober and trying to live her life on the straight and narrow. Well her father finally noticed his youngest daughter. All the two wanted was to bring their youngest daughter home. However, the courts would not allow them custody again.

"Dad, that is in the past and I forgive you. Remember what happened in Paris." Helga smiled.

Bob smiled. "Yes, and I am very proud of you. But, I did something and you are not going to forgive."

Helga looked puzzled, she could not believe there was anything else Bob could have done that would make her upset with him. Especially considering her childhood. "What is it?"

"I saw Alfred."

"You mean Arnold?"

"Um ya him… well I yelled at him at Green Meats and well...threaten him a little." Bob said well scratching the back of his head.

Helga smiled. She knew that her downfall really took a toll on her father once he found out that it was because of Arnold. It was like his parental engineer went into overdrive and he actually cared about his youngest daughter. "It's okay Dad…"

"Wait there is more." you know how you always wondered why he never wrote to you, why he didn't stay in contact with you. Well I got all his letter and hid them from you. I thought that kid was no good for you and well I thought you could do better. So when he left to help you move on I stole his letters."

Helags eyes widen.

"I am sorry. Once I saw you at the hospital and what your obsession with him did. I thought it was better that you had no contact with him. When you left PCH you were so broken just because of him. I couldn't tell you. Instead I promised myself when you got out of that place I would be the best father I could be."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I never read them. Until I saw him at Green Meats and well I think there is something you need to know." He handed his youngest an open envelope. "I am sorry Helga. I hope you can forgive me." With that her father got up from the stood and let her read the letter alone."

* * *

"Hello? I didn't have an appointment but your receptionist said you can see one more person before Thanksgiving."

"Yes, please sit down." guestered towards the sofa. 'What is your name."

"Arnold."

looked up and smiled. "Hello Arnold nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." The young man looked around office. "You have a lot of books, have you read them all?"

smiled at the irony of the question. "Yes, but I have not written any of them."

Arnold looked at her questioningly but did not say anything.

"So what brings you here." asked.

"My mom thought I should talk to you. I haven't talked to anyone about my feelings and I think that is worrying her."

"I see" she wrote something down. "And how are you feeling."

"A lot of different emotions, confused, hurt, scared…" his voice trailed off to a whisper.

did not know Arnold personally as a kid but from Helga's stories and observations of the child she knew he was generally optimistic and a happy child. This behavior that he was presenting and the fact that he was not open to his family about his issues made her really question what was happening with the young man. But she knew she would need him to start at the beginning.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"My family and I left Hillwood a few years ago. I kind of had a girlfriend or well at least as much of a girlfriend any boy can have at that age. Helga… that's her name she is…" he smiled. "She's not like any other person I know. It was hard to leave without her, but I could not be away from my parents again. So I started to write to her. I thought it would help. You know always having a piece of home. However, she never wrote back. At first I thought she was not getting the letter so I continued to write hoping she would reply to at least one but nothing."

Arnold got up from the couch and made his way to the window. "Then I got bit by a snake in San Lorenzo." My family had to rush me to the hospital. They only had an experiment drug and didn't know how my body would react to it. My parents did not want my grandparents to know so we kept the whole situation from them. Which was really difficult since I was always close to them, especially my grandpa. I think that has really hurt our relationship keeping a secret like that. However, the whole time I was in the hospital all I could think about was Helga. I kept writing to her, hoping that she would write back. I told her about my situation but still I never got a letter. Luckily, the experimental drug actually worked and I got better. Most importantly didn't have to lose my leg."

Arnold showed Dr. Bliss the scar on his thigh.

"I am sorry that happened to you. Did you ever ask Helga why she did not write back? Maybe she was going through something also?"

"She was, much worse than what I went through." Arnold processed to tell about what he found out about Helga and their fight.

"I know I should have waited until she was ready to tell me instead of asking everyone else. I should have respected her privacy instead of wanting to fix everything. I never gave her a chance. I hurt her when I left and then I disappointed her again when I came back. "

Arnold looked at . The Doctor was in a strange position since she knew how Helga felt since she has been seeing her for the past few months. However, she knew she had to be professional and help Arnold without giving too much away.

"You say you always like to fix everyone's problems?" Arnold nodded to her question. "What would you say to someone that came to you with this issue?" asked?"

Arnold was deep in thought. "I would say give her time to cool off then apologize and make sure you tell her the reason why you were so persistent. It won't excuse your actions but it might make her understand them better."

was shocked at his analyse, maybe Arnold had a future in therapy. "Very good Arnold and why do you think that your parents hid what happened to you from your grandparents?"

"Since my parents were not around almost my whole life they felt really guilty. So once it was the three of us they attempted to be the best parents they could be. When I got bit they knew they failed me again and I guess they just wanted to not let my grandparents know that."

"Do you have an idea on how to handle that situation?" Asked .

Arnold smiled, "Yes, I do."

* * *

Arnold closed the door to his mom's car. "Thanks mom, I really needed that." He smiled at her.

Stella smiled at her son. "Your welcome, I hope you are feeling a little better."

"I am," with that Arnold hugged his mom. "Mom we need to tell grandma and grandpa the truth about San Lorenzo."

Stella nodded, "I had a feeling keeping that from your grandfather was affecting you. Let me talk to your father so we can all sit down as a family and explain what happened. I want them to understand why we kept this from them."

"Mom they don't think that you guys couldn't take care of me. They might just be upset that they were not informed and I could have died."

"I am sorry that your father and my vanity and guilt affected your relationship with your grandfather. Let's go home we need to sit down as a family and talk."

Arnold smiled, "thanks mom."

* * *

Once they pulled up to the boarding house they saw a blonde young woman sitting on the stoop.

"Helga, what are you doing here?" Arnold said after getting out of the car.

"Hey football head," she said with a small smile.

"I think I am going to go inside there is still a lot of cooking to be done, and I have to talk to your father." Stella smiled at the two teens and then made her way inside the boarding house.

Arnold turned to face Helga. "What are you doing here?" he said again.

"I got your letter." she said well holding the piece of paper.

Arnold gave her a puzzled look, "You got it now?"

"Turns out my dad was keeping them from me. So I never received any of your letters."

"Oh." Arnold eyes widened in realization, Helga had no idea what was happening to him in San Lorenzo. He felt a mixture of angry at Bob for hiding the letters, and hurt that Helga thought he didn't care about her. However, he also felt relieved that Helga did not get the letters with everything she was going thru.

"I thought you left and did not care about me, since I never heard from you. All I wanted to do was to get back to you. To be with you again. I started to drink at just twelve years old. Phoebe and Bob found me in a airport. Drunk asking for a flight to San Lorenzo.I am surprised child protective services were not called. I guess now I know why Bob thought I shouldn't be in contact with you. I was going crazy. But I only got worse. I got more depressed. I know you know how I ended up in the hospital... I wanted to kill myself. If I could not be with you, I did not want to live."

Helga had tears in here eyes. Arnold waited patiently for her to continue.

"I was so drugged out most of the time in the hospital that things are fuzzy and I can't remember them well. But then I was sent to PCH, to get the help that I needed." She said sarcastically. "They beat me, stabbed me and did as they wished when I did not follow their orders." When I became to much they drugged me for my compliance and beat me again. I did not have any visitors, no one came to check up on me. No one cared. I was no one. So they really took it out on me the girl that was forgotten, the girl no one cared about."

A lone tear fell down Helga's face now.

"Once Curly left it only got worse. I was not even allowed to leave the room. Then Rhonda came to visit me. The staff wasn't expecting it I remember one of my caretakers trying to convince Rhonda that I was fine it that dirty room. But Rhonda knew better she looked at the empty girl that stood before her and knew that was not Helga G. Pataki. She told everyone to leave the room the nurses protested but she did not care. She asked me what happened. I didn't say much what they gave me was starting to kick in. I just remembered what she said. I am going to get you out of here. She touched by hands and I flickened and gave her a terrified look. It's like she knew I was a hurt animal that never received any positive affection."

Helga began to cry. "She got me out, and she got me a real doctor and treatment in Paris. That's how I became close with Rhonda." She smiled.

"Thank you for telling me. I should have waited for you to tell me from the beginning."

Helga gave a small smile. "I should have listen to you and asked you why you were being more persistent than usual. I read the letter so I know what happened to you. I am sorry that you thought I abandon you, that I did not love you."

"I jumped to conclusions. All I wanted when I came back was to ask you why you never wrote back to me. I didn't realize that you never received _any_ of my letters. Both of us were wrong and should have spoken to each other from the beginning instead of getting drawing our own conclusions."

The two blondes smiled at each other in understanding.

"Hey Shortman do you still want to put up the fireworks? Oh sorry Arnold I did not know you had a lady friend over."

Arnold smile, "sure Grandpa I will be right there." Arnold then turned to face Helga. "I am sorry Helga but I have to talk to my grandpa about something but I would like to continue to talk to you. Maybe even discuss where we can go from here." He smiled well he scratched the back of his head. Helga knew he was nervous.

"Sure Football head,I would like that."

* * *

 **Author** **Notes:**

Has anyone else had a misunderstanding with someone they cared about? Sometimes taking a step back makes you realize the mistakes you made along the way. Did you like this make up and what about Arnold's secret? Let me know and like always PLEASE REVIEW.

P.S If i haven't mentioned it. This story was written by me a few years ago and im just posting the chapters. That being said, I reread some chapters and I noticed some mistakes. So once this whole story is published I will go back and fix them.


	17. Chapter 17:Meant to be?

**Author Notes:** This is it guys thank you so much for reading and reviewing this has been such a great experience.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold. But i'm so happy that it was created. Who else misses the 90s?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17: Meant to be?**

"So after all that you decided not to be a couple?" Phoebe asked her best friend. It had been two week since Thanksgiving and therefore the first week in December.

"No we decided to take it slow and see where life takes us." She said well picking up the bouquet of flowers for her sister.

"Helga, I am proud of you but I feel like Arnold and you have waited so long to be together. Are you still scared?" Phoebe asked her best friend.

"WHERE ARE MY FLOWERS." Olga yelled from behind the door.

"Right now, all I am scared about is Olga going full on bridezilla and biting someone's head off. Take you seat Phoebe this wedding should be starting soon." Phoebe nodded and started to turned away. "Pheebs if it doesn't send an amber alert out because I think we will be short a bride."

* * *

Is everyone ready?"

"Yes Olga everyone is ready and waiting for you." Helga said well rolling her eyes, this was the tenth time her sister asked the same question.

"Are all the flowers, exactly where they are supposed to be?"

"Yes."

"All the guest are here?"

"Yes."

"Oh and the groomsmen are they ready?"

"YES!"

"Are you ladies ready?"

"Yes, Olga we are ever so ready. Like Helga has been saying for the past twenty minutes. Everything is ever so perfect." Lila said through a tight smile.

Helga could not help but snicker, even Lila was losing her patiences. "Do I tell them you are ready yet Olga"

"Is everyone ready?" Olga asked again.

"YES!" Lila and Helga said unison.

After what seemed like an endless amount of questions. Helga and Lila finally got Olga down the aisle.

* * *

The two newly weds made there way inside the lavishly decorated reception hall to greet their guest.

It was decorated with light cream pink ribbon and soft off white pearls. Like Helga said it screamed Olga.

"I am so happy that we got her down the aisle. She was just an ever so jumble of nerves." Lila said to Helga as they both observed the couple dancing from their spot by the bar.

"Me too, it was really touch and go at one point." Helga smiled. "But it will work out for them."

"I think so too." Lila smiled.

"Miss Lila I reckon you look mighty pretty in that dress." Stinky said well looking at his girlfriend. Lila was wearing a cream color strapless dress with a feather and tool bottom that was cut in layers. As were all the other bridesmaids except the maid of horror of course.

She giggled, "Why thank you. You look ever so handsome yourself."

Stinky was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and a cream pocket square that matched Lila's dressed. Helga wondered if the couple in front of her was always this corny or if they only did it in front of others. Something told her however, that they were always like this.

"Miss Helga your dress looks mighty nice also." Stinky said with his usual country draw.

Helga was wearing a long light pink-cream one shoulder dress. That had a little of the feather design on the shoulder. The bottom of the dress was cut into elegant layers that looked similar to Lila's dress however, much more graceful.

Helga smiled, "Thanks Stinky."

Stinky turned back to his girlfriend, "May I have this dance?"

Lila giggled and extended her arm and the two made there way to the dance floor.

Helga could not help but smile at her two friends. Those two are meant for each other, she thought.

"Hey."

Helga turned to face Sid. "Hey."

"I just wanted to say that I know I had my reservations before but I think you should be with Arnold."

Helga raised her eyebrows.

"I think I finally got that you two are meant for each other." He said with a small smile.

"Um thanks Sid, I am sure you will find someone." Helga said well shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"I already did." Sid said with a big smile as he gestured to a brunette that was waving at him. "I have to go, but tell your sister that I really enjoyed her wedding."

Helga smiled.

"Bonjour Helga."

"Louis? I did not expect to see you here." She smiled and hugged the french young man.

* * *

"Well Arnold my man, I hope you have not given up on your girl." Gerald said.

"Of course not, I think I am going to ask her today."

"Ask her?"

"You know to be my girlfriend, again."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well first I am going to ask her to dance. I already told the DJ to play a tango for us. I remember how well we danced together last time."

"Mmhhhhh and then what?" Gerald asked.

"I am going to take her outside to the gazebo where the Christmas lights are and ask her."

"Your a bold kid Arnold." Gerald says well spotting Phoebe talking to Rhonda just as a slow song came on."Well if you excuse me man there is a young lady I have to ask to dance."

Arnold watches his best friend approach his girlfriend and can't help but smile. Those two are meant for each other he thought to himself.

"You proved yourself." A deep voice said behind him.

Arnold turns around to see the young blonde boy that seems to be following him.

"It's you! Are you finally going to tell me who you are?" Arnold demanded.

"You know who I am. I am just older now." The young man wheezed. "Sorry, they changed my medication and I am not used to it yet."

Arnold's eyes widen. "Briany! You have been the one following me around and telling me thing about Helga? But why?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt her again."

Arnold smiled, "So Brainy, do I have your blessing?"

"I think you have come a long way Arnold but you still have a lot to learn about Helga."

Arnold looked at him confused, "Like what?"

"Like what happened in Paris."

"What happened in Paris?" Arnold asked

Brainy shook his head, "Didn't you learn anything. Just ask her yourself or risk losing her to another." Brainy said well guestering towards Helga and Louis talking.

Arnold turned to face the direction in which he was pointing. "Who is that?" When Brainy did not respond he turned around only to realize that Brainly was gone.

How does he do that Arnold wodered. He quickly shock that out of his head and decided to walk over to Helga and the young man, the song that was playing was going to end soon and the next one was the tango he requested.

* * *

Helga giggled. "You always knew what to say."

"It was a great summer, you can not deny that Helga." Louis responded with his perfect French accent, as he smiled at the blonde girl.

"It was." Helga agreed.

"You must come and visit me again." Louis said with a flirtatious smile.

"Excuse me, Helga may I talk to you. "Arnold asked.

Helga smiled at seeing Arnold. "Yes of course." She smiles to Louis whom excuses himself.

"Who was that?" Arnold asked.

"An old friend."

"Friend? From Paris, I don't think you told me about him."

Helga was a little stunned by what he was implying however she couldn't help but give a smug smile. "There is a lot that I have not told you about Paris."

"Well enlighten me then?"

"How come it must always be so difficult with us. Why can't we just me simple and just be well _meant to be_ like everyone else." Helga said in a somber tone.

Arnold understood what she was implying and did not want his intentions to get misunderstood again. "Whenever _you_ want to tell me I am here to listen."

Helga was taken aback by his comment and looked out at the dance floor to see Phoebe and Gerald dancing. Arnold looked at what she was looking at and then turn back to face her.

"How do you think they do it? How do those other couples seem to waltzes through life?' Helga said.

With that the song changed and Helga's eyes met Arnolds'.

"Well that easy, you and me we're doing a tango." Arnold smiled and extended his hand to Helga.

Helga took it and the two blondes made their way to the dance floor.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

I could thought I posted this chapter months ago so forgive me. So guys what did you think? Not so much a happy ending more of an ambiguous one. As far as what happen to Helga in Paris, I thought that was better left unsaid. After all a part of why we like Helga's transformation is because of everything she went through and learned. Not having a piece of the puzzle just felt more fitting to this story. Like always **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
